La légende du BloodWolf
by SoulofNeant
Summary: Avant l'âge des ténèbres, ce fut l'âge d'or de la grande guerre de cent ans entre le Midland et le Tudor. En ces temps de sang et de fer, l'innocence d'une enfant est à jamais marqué par le signe de la causalité. Ses pas l'amèneront à embrasser son destin, mêlé sous le signe du Faucon. Sa légende a été oublié jusqu'à aujourd'hui...
1. Prologue&Chapitre01

**Prologue**

_« Il y a bien longtemps, dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine… »_

_« Le traité de Coruscant a instauré une paix fragile entre la République Galactique et l'Empire Sith. Mais la guerre peut éclater à tout moment. Les tensions sont palpables. Les systèmes liés à l'une ou l'autre faction payent le prix fort. Seuls les systèmes neutres ayant suffisamment de forces ou de ressources parviennent à garder la tête hors de l'eau. Cependant, ils proposent leurs services aussi bien à l'Empire qu'à la République et ce double jeu leur coûtera un jour cher. Dans ce conflit froid, les Ordres des Jedi et des Sith se font face, essayant de mettre la main sur de jeunes gens sensible à la force avant l'autre camp…La Force est grande, mais demeure encore bien mystérieuse… »_

**Chapitre 1**

Tython, cinquième planète du système homonyme, situé dans le Noyau Profond de la galaxie. Berceau de l'Ordre Jedi, ces derniers ont dû la regagner après la destruction du Temple Jedi sur Coruscante il y a quelques années. De nombreux Jedi s'y forment, certains parvenant à devenir des Maîtres accomplis, d'autres échouant car la Force est une puissance qu'il faut maîtriser et comprendre, bien que son origine en soit toujours inconnue. A travers la galaxie et au sein de la République, les Jedi étaient les garants de la paix, instaurant la sérénité.

Sous l'instruction des plus grands Maîtres de l'Ordre, les futurs Padawans s'entraînent durement, attendant le jour où un Maître leur sera désigné. Pour certains, l'heure propice sera dans quelques jours. Afin d'être prêts, tous revoient leurs enseignements…Enfin, presque tous.

Assise sur la corniche d'une falaise non loin du palais de l'Ordre, une jeune novice s'était retirée de ses pairs afin de trouver la sérénité. Néanmoins, elle n'était pas en médiation, ses genoux remontés contre sa poitrine. Elle fixait, de ses yeux noisette, le paysage somptueux devant elle. Une vue qu'elle aimait admirer seule, un lieu où elle venait s'y recueillir ou méditer. Mais son esprit n'était pas serein, il était emplit de questions.

Le vent balaya ses cheveux de couleur métal, rassemblés en une arabesque de tresses. Une lubie d'une autre novice qui adorait créé de la fantaisie avec de longs cheveux. Le soleil commençait peu à peu à décliner, ses rayons réchauffaient la peau légèrement bronzée de la jeune novice.

« C'est donc ici que tu sèches les cours ? »

La voix fit sursauter l'enfant. Ses sens n'étaient pas aux aguets, n'ayant pas senti la présence du Jedi qui venait de lui parler. L'homme, qui était un Mirialan, s'avança l'air souriant et non fâché. Il prit place à côté de la jeune novice qui détourna la tête, confuse.

« Maître Ophen, commença cette dernière. Je ne voulais aucunement rater votre cours…

\- Je le sais, Shakti. Je ne te gronde point, mais je sens que quelque chose te préoccupe. Est-ce l'angoisse de devenir ma Padawan ?

\- Nullement Maître ! C'est même un grand honneur que vous me faites de m'avoir choisi…Bien que les choix ne doivent se faire que dans quelques jours.

\- Tu as un immense potentielle et une grande soif de connaissance…Tu me rappelles moi quand j'étais plus jeune…en moins verte. »

Cette blague fit rire Shakti tout comme le Jedi. Comme la plupart des Mirialans, Ophen avait la peau vert clair, le visage parsemé de tatouage noir en forme de triangle. Ses cheveux noir coupés court étaient cachés sous la capuche de son long manteau de Jedi. Ses yeux bleu clair reflétaient son soulagement de voir rire sa protégée. Néanmoins, ce ne fut que temporaire, il sentit l'esprit de cette dernière à nouveau embrumé. Shakti respira un bon coup avant de prendre la parole, l'air sérieux.

« Maître, je sais que l'Ordre nous apprend beaucoup sur la Force…Sur les voies à ne pas suivre afin de ne pas tomber du côté Obscur. Mais je me pose des questions sur la Force elle-même.

\- Comme beaucoup, confie Ophen. La Force demeure encore un bien grand mystère pour beaucoup…Même les Sith l'ignorent. Sa source s'est perdue depuis des décennies et bien des Jedi se sont lancés sur cette quête. Même ceux qui ont rejoint la Force ne l'ont jamais percé.

-…Je le conçois Maître…Cependant, y-a-t-il vraiment deux côtés ? Un bon et un mauvais ? »

Le Mirialan se tourna vers sa jeune élève, écarquillant les yeux.

« Qu'entends-tu par-là ? Demanda Ophen pour avoir plus de précision.

\- La Force ne peut-elle pas être neutre ? Ni bon, ni mauvais ou bien les deux à la fois.

\- Depuis quand te poses-tu ces questions ?

-…Depuis toujours Maître. J'avoue n'en n'avoir jamais fait part à quiconque car je pensais que je trouverais mes réponses dans l'enseignement de l'Ordre…Mais…Plus j'essaye de chercher, plus je me questionne… »

Ophen se détourna de la jeune novice, plongé dans une intense réflexion. Il se souvint de l'arrivé de Shakti sur Tython. Jeune orpheline, ses parents avaient été tués lors d'une des nombreuses escarmouches entre l'Empire et la République. Elle n'avait pas de souvenir de son monde d'origine. C'était une fille timide, parlant peu mais possédant une grande sagesse et apprenant très vite. Elle fût vite remarquée par le Conseil et ce dernier fit en sorte qu'elle suive un entraînement plus intensif que les autres novices.

Le Mirialan avait fait partit des Maîtres qui avait suivi la jeune fille jusqu'à ses dix ans. Il en avait parlé avec les autres membres du Conseil afin qu'elle devienne sa future Padawan. Néanmoins, il était surpris de ne pas avoir percuté les questions et doutes qui demeuraient en Shakti. Cette dernière sentit la gêne pesante du Jedi.

« Je suis désolé, Maître, je ne voulais pas vous causer de soucis.

\- Tu ne m'en pose pas, rassura Ophen. Je suis simplement surpris que tu as pu…Cacher tout ceci. Tu montres un aspect de toi calme et serein, ce qui est curieux. Y-a-il d'autres doutes en toi que tu voudrais me faire part ?

\- Maître, ce ne sont pas des doutes, mais des questions. Le doute peut mener au côté Obscur.

-…Soit, répondit Ophen pour rassurer. Quels sont ses questions ?

\- Je ne suis pas la seule à me les poser. D'autres novices en parlaient lorsqu'on a étudié le Code Jedi. " **_Il n'y a pas d'émotion, il n'y a que la paix_** ". Un Jedi ne doit pas se laisser guider par ses émotions, mais nous sommes les garants de la paix au sein de la République…Et nous faisons preuve de compassion…N'est-ce pas une émotion semblable à l'amour ?

\- L'amour est fort de passion alors que la compassion ne l'est pas.

\- Mais un Jedi ne peut se passionner pour ce qu'il fait, pour son devoir ? »

Ophen ne savait que répondre. Il ne pensait pas que les questions de la jeune novice allaient aussi loin. Comment était-il passé à côté de ceci ? Il ne sentait aucune once de doute en elle, ce qui était déroutant. Shakti fixait le Jedi jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se lève.

« Nous aborderons ces sujets lorsque tu deviendras ma Padawan. En attendant, le soleil s'est couché, il faut rentrer.

\- Oui, Maître. »

Se levant à son tour, l'enfant passa en premier, prenant le chemin escarpé qui menait au palais. Ophen resta en arrière, seul quelques instants. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait en informer le Conseil…

0000000000000

« Es-tu sûr des propos que tu avances, Ophen ? »

Le Mirialan se trouvait face à ses pairs dans la grande salle du Conseil. Assis face à lui se trouvait les grands Maîtres qui siégeaient au Conseil : Orgus Din, Satele Shan, Bela Kiwiiks, Syo Bakarn et Jaric Kaedan. Ce fût Orgus qui s'exprima après les révélations d'Ophen. Tous présents connaissaient le potentiel de Shakti mais aucun ne savaient les nombreuses questions et doutes qu'avait cachés la jeune novice.

« Moi-même, je suis tout aussi surpris que vous, s'expliqua le Mirialan. Shakti ne parle guère mais je sais qu'elle aime apprendre. Je ne pensais pas que tant de questions demeuraient sans réponses en elle.

\- Des questions ? S'exprima Syo. Bien des Maîtres ont tenté de percés à jour la Force mais la façon dont aborde cette jeune novice reflète les doutes qui la hantent.

\- Et cela peut être dangereux, enchaîna Bela. Si elle continue sur cette voie, elle peut basculer du côté Obscur.

\- Je le sais, répondit Ophen. Voilà pourquoi je souhaitais vous faire part de tout ceci. Quels conseils me préconisez-vous ? »

Les membres du Conseil se consultèrent du regard cependant tous se tournèrent vers celle qui présidait le Conseil Jedi. Satele semblait en méditation, elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de possibilité, surtout concernant la novice. Elle sentait la Force en elle qui était puissante et pouvait être dangereuse si jamais les Sith mettaient la main sur elle. Il n'y avait pas d'autres choix. La jeune femme rouvrit les yeux et se leva.

« Demain, je viendrais avec toi, Ophen. Il vaut mieux que je lui parle mais je serais directe. Ensuite, nous officialiseront le fait qu'elle devienne ta Padawan. Il faut que tu prennes son enseignement dès maintenant. Le doute ne doit pas continuer à l'habiter.

\- Bien, hocha de la tête le Mirialan. Mais, quel est votre décision ?

\- Tu le sais… »

Ophen se doutait que Satele allait dire à Shakti. Mais il savait que c'était inévitable. Il espérait simplement que la motivation de l'enfant ne disparaîtrait pas…

0000000000000

Le lendemain, Satele et Ophen virent trouver Shakti. La jeune fille s'entraînait avec ses pairs sur les différentes positions de défense. A l'approche des deux Maîtres, les jeunes novices cessèrent de suite leurs activités pour les saluer. L'air souriante, Satele leur fit signe de continuer avant de désigner Shakti pour qu'elle les suive. L'enfant fût troublé un instant, mais accepta. Les deux adultes la menèrent dans un endroit calme, à l'abri des oreilles et regards indiscrets. Ophen demeurait silencieux, le visage assombrit. Satele prit la parole.

« Shakti, je sais que tu aimes apprendre tout autant que tu assimile vite. Cependant, Ophen m'a fait part de tes doutes en ce qui concerne la Force et le Code Jedi. Cela doit cesser. »

L'enfant fut surprise, elle se tourna vers le Mirialan sans pouvoir croiser son regard. Elle tenta de prendre sur elle-même, essayant de ne pas montrer son trouble.

« Maître Shan, je respecte l'Ordre et son code, je ne le remet pas en cause. Je me pose simplement des questions, comme beaucoup.

\- Mais le doute t'assaille et cela peut être dangereux, répondit un peu plus sèchement Satele. On ne peut pas te permettre un tel écart. Ces questions, tu dois les oublier et ne plus y repenser. Tu poursuivras ta formation de Jedi et j'y veillerais afin que tes doutes ne viennent pas perturber ton entraînement. »

Shakti était au pied du mur. Les paroles de Satele avaient l'effet d'un poignard enfoncé dans le cœur. Pourquoi une telle interdiction ? Dotant qu'elle sentait qu'il n'y avait pas d'alternative, c'était ça et rien d'autre. L'enfant baissa la tête, ses yeux noisette tremblaient d'émotion. Le masque qu'elle avait forgé s'était fragilisé. Elle tenta d'accrocher le regard de son Maître néanmoins ce dernier continuait de détourner la tête. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été trahie, d'être incomprise.

Satele savait que ses paroles étaient dures mais Shakti s'en remettrait et poursuivrait une voie plus sereine.

« Puisque tout est claire, reprit la Maître Jedi. Nous avons décidé d'officialiser ton statut de Padawan dès aujourd'hui. Ophen est désormais ton Maître. »

Satele fit signe au Mirialan afin de la suivre. Il n'accorda toujours aucun regard vers Shakti qui demeurait en arrière.

« Je quitte l'Ordre. »

L'annonce stoppa les deux Maîtres Jedi qui se tournèrent vers la novice. Shakti avait repris ce masque calme et serein, néanmoins il perçut comme de la déception dans sa voix. Satele ne s'attendait pas à cette décision. Elle pensait que l'enfant, malgré l'interdiction, aurait finalement poursuivit sa formation. Ophen sentit que sa protégée ne baisserait la tête devant une telle condition. Il esquissa un geste vers elle, cependant Shakti se détourna d'eux et courut, en direction des limites de la cour du palais Jedi. Le Mirialan allait partit à sa suite quand Satele l'arrêta.

« Non, mon ami. Laisse-lui un peu de temps, elle ne quittera pas l'Ordre. La déception l'aveugle mais elle va se reprendre. Accordons-lui un peu de temps. »

Ophen n'était pas de cet avis. Il connaissait la jeune novice cependant il acquiesça. Son regard se porta vers l'endroit où disparut Shakti. Elle avait dû regagner sa cachette, il saurait la retrouver le moment voulu.

L'enfant n'avait pas gagné son antre secret, elle connaissait un autre lieu près d'une cascade bien plus éloigné du palais. Elle fixait son reflet dans l'eau, ses yeux rougis par les larmes reflétaient ce qu'elle ressentait. De la colère ? Probablement, mais surtout qu'on ne lui laisse pas le choix, comme si l'Ordre voulait la retenir prisonnière. N'avait-elle pas le droit comme à chacun de partir si elle le désirait ? Maître Ophen n'avait cherché à démentir ou appuyer les propos de Satele, il était resté silencieux, regrettant surement sa trahison envers elle.

Shakti s'allongea doucement sur l'herbe fraîche, fixant le ciel. Elle avait parlé un peu trop vite car elle voulait avoir le choix. Pourtant, elle sentait qu'elle n'avait finalement pas sa place ici. Elle avait tant appris, tant découvert de chose. Elle leva une de ses mains devant elle. La Force entra en résonnance avec le lieu où elle était.

_Est-ce que je me trompe vraiment ? Est-ce seulement des doutes qui obscurcissent mon jugement ? J'aimerais tant avoir une réponse…ou simplement un signe._

L'enfant ferma doucement les yeux, ramenant sa main contre son cœur. L'autre posé dans l'herbe, écartait les doigts, comme ne faisant qu'un avec la terre sous elle. Si la Force pouvait guider les Jedi, elle ne souhaitait qu'un signe de sa part.

Brusquement, l'herbe sous sa main devint sable. Le soleil devint plus lumineux au-dessus d'elle, comme s'il y en avait deux. Les nuages défilaient à une allure plus vite que le vent. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, elle fit face à quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Une sorte de boule émettant de la lumière vibrait au loin, le paysage désertique baignait dans une étrange noirceur semblable au néant. Alors qu'elle tendait sa main vers la boule, elle eut l'impression qu'une voix l'interpellait. Quand elle se retourna, une forme sombre se forma devant elle. C'était humanoïde mais ses yeux étaient semblables à deux rubis. Il leva une main devant lui et à son creux, Shakti ressentit la colère, la haine, la souffrance…L'obscurité de la Force. Puis la forme tendit son autre main en direction de la boule qui venait changer d'aspect. Elle paraissait lumineuse mais sombre en même temps...

Shakti rouvrit brusquement les yeux, le paysage de Tython était à nouveau là. Elle eut l'impression d'avoir voyagé au-delà de la planète, dans la galaxie entière. Une impression persistait en elle, comme le signe tant attendu qui venait enfin de se révéler. Elle se redressa, tentant de se souvenir de sa vision. Une chose était sûre : elle devait partir...

0000000000000

Le soleil déclinait à l'horizon du palais Jedi. La majorité des personnes vivant en ce lieu avaient regagné les salles communes pour l'heure du souper. A l'extérieur du palais se trouvait une aire d'envol qui accueillait les navettes de la République. Des hommes finissaient de charger les dernières caisses de ravitaillement. L'un des transporteurs soufflait un peu ayant retiré sa casquette. Il ne remarqua que bien après la présence à ses côtés. C'était une enfant d'une dizaine d'année, vêtu d'un long poncho beige. Ses cheveux étaient cachés par un foulard noué autour de sa tête. Elle ne portait qu'un sac en bandoulière. L'homme cligna des yeux, surprit de voir une enfant ici.

« Tu es perdue, petite ?

\- Je voudrais monter à bord de votre navette.

\- Hein ? De...Voyons, ce n'est pas un voyage pour les bouts de chou ! »

L'enfant esquissa un geste de la main vers lui.

« Vous allez me faire monter à bord et m'emmener sur la flotte de la République. »

L'homme répéta les mêmes mots mais comme si c'était lui qui les prononçait. Il ignorait qu'il venait d'être manipulé par la Force. Comme si tout était normal, le transporteur alla préparer une place pour l'enfant. Cette dernière allait monter dans la navette.

« Shakti ! »

La jeune novice s'immobilisa. Doucement, elle se tourna vers Ophen. Ce dernier l'avait cherché de partout après leur entrevu avec Satele Shan. Il avait même attendu dans la planque secrète puis un pressentiment l'avait conduit ici. Le Mirialan fronça les sourcils, les paroles de l'enfant s'étaient avérées vraies : elle voulait quitter l'Ordre. Shakti soutenu le regard bleu du Jedi.

« C'est ma décision, Maître Ophen. S'expliqua cette dernière d'un ton assuré.

\- Shakti, je sais que Satele Shan s'est montrée dure et que j'aurais dû t'en parler. Mais tu t'engages sur la mauvaise voie.

-...Vous craignez que je devienne un Sith ? »

Ophen ne répondit pas mais son silence ne faisait qu'approuver ses craintes. Shakti demeura toujours calme et sereine. Elle esquissa un doux sourire.

« Maître, la Force m'a parlé...Je dois me rendre là où elle m'appelle.

\- Comment ? Fut surpris Ophen. Mais, que t'a-t-elle montré ?

\- Je ne peux vous le dire, mais sachez que je poursuis la voie de la neutralité... »

Ophen fût abasourdit par ses révélations emplies de mystères, cependant il se souvint de son échange avec elle et comprit où elle voulait en venir. Étrangement, il avait confiance en la jeune novice, en sa vision et en son jugement. Il respira profondément avant de sourire à son tour. Il s'approcha de l'enfant et posa sa main sur sa tête.

« Je ne peux te retenir. J'aurais aimé t'avoir comme Padawan. Si nous nous revoyons, j'espère que ça ne sera pas en tant qu'ennemi, mais de Maître à Maître.

\- Merci Maître Ophen. Soyez rassuré, jamais je ne vous ferais du mal.

\- Que la Force soit avec toi. »

Le Mirialan inclina de la tête, puis il recula et repartit en direction du palais. Shakti le regarda s'éloigner, espérant qu'il n'aurait pas d'ennuis avec le Conseil. Puis l'enfant entra dans la navette qui s'apprêtait à décoller. Elle jeta un dernier regard à ce qui fût son foyer pendant sa formation de novice Jedi. Elle ne savait si un jour elle reviendrait sur Tython, son destin l'attendait ailleurs, dans une autre partie de la galaxie...


	2. Chapitre02

**Chapitre II : Un nouveau départ**

L'aube d'un jour nouveau baignait de ses rayons les arbres de la forêt. Les bruits et chants s'élevaient à travers la cime des bois. Un chemin forestier, que deux silhouettes empruntaient en direction du Nord, se faufilait entre les buissons. L'une d'elle, une petite fille âgé de 12 ans, portant des vêtements tachés de boue et de sang séché suivait un étrange loup au pelage brumeux et au regard rougeoyant.

Cela allait faire trois jours et trois nuits que Waul guidait la jeune Nerys à travers les bois. Le jour, dès les premières lueurs de l'aube, ils se réveillaient et continuaient leur avancé sur les sentiers battus tandis qu'à la nuit tombée, ils cherchaient un lieu où la fillette pouvait se reposer sans mourir de froid à l'abri des prédateurs. Se nourrissant de baies et de racines, l'enfant ne s'était jamais plaint durant le voyage. La douleur de la perte des siens était encore présente, cependant les flammes vengeresses qui l'habitaient lui donnaient du courage. Elle gardait espoir qu'un jour elle puisse retrouver ce cavalier noir, responsable du massacre de son village.

Waul lui avait dit qu'il l'emmenait dans un lieu sûr. Nerys ne l'avait pas plus questionné sur l'attaque de son village, bien qu'elle se doute que le Lupus lui cachait des choses. Néanmoins portant le deuil de sa famille, elle ne voulait pas en savoir plus pour l'instant. Elle avait donc suivit en toute confiance l'étrange animal à travers la forêt. Se tenant à quelques pas derrière lui, elle l'observait, se remémorant les contes qu'elle avait entendu. Peu de légendes mentionnaient les Lupus Spiritus, disant qu'ils étaient les esprits des loups morts revenu dans le monde des vivants pour dévorer les hommes. Cependant, l'une de ces anciennes histoires –celle de la doyenne du village racontait- qu'ils étaient en réalité les gardiens du royaume des limbes. Ils dévoraient les âmes, bonnes ou mauvaises, pour maintenir l'équilibre dans l'Au-Delà.

Nerys aimait beaucoup les contes de la vieille femme mais plus jamais elle n'entendrait sa voix chevronnante, vieillit par le temps. Elle se rappela de sa dernière histoire concernant la forêt qui entourait leur village. On prétendait qu'un homme étrangement vêtu aurait attiré un contingent de soldats du Tudor dans les bois puis qu'un épais brouillard recouvrit toute la zone. Lorsque le voile blanc se retira, les soldats avaient disparu. L'homme était un sorcier qui fut lié aux Lupus Spiritus et c'était lui qui les avait appelés pour dévorer les guerriers. Bien que cette histoire fût censée faire peur aux enfants pas sages, Nerys ne craignait pas Waul. Ce dernier lui avait "sauvé" la vie et tous deux étaient à présent amis, partageant les mêmes passions haineuses.

C'est au bout de plusieurs heures de marche que Nerys sortait enfin de la forêt. Dominant sur une petite colline, ses yeux bleux-gris rougis par la fatigue et les larmes, fixaient en contrebas un couvent fortifié. Le Lupus à ses côtés s'assit sur son arrière-train, montrant visiblement qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination.

« Où est ce qu'on est ? Demanda la fillette

\- _**On se trouve toujours dans le Midland, près des frontières.**_Répondit Waul dans l'esprit de la fille_. __**Ce couvent recueille les orphelins de guerre. C'est l'endroit le plus sûr que je connaisse.**_

\- Un couvent ?! S'exclama Nerys indignée. Mais je ne veux pas devenir nonne. Je veux venger la mort de mes parents et de mon village. »

Waul se redressa, lui faisant face tandis que son regard semblait s'être durcit.

« _**L'heure n'est pas encore arrivée pour satisfaire ta vengeance**_, expliquait calmement Waul mais d'une voix ferme._**Tu es encore jeune et sous le choc de la tragédie de ton village. Mais n'ai crainte, tu n'y resteras pas longtemps. Lorsque le moment se présentera, tu partiras.**_

\- Le moment ? »

Waul se tourna en direction du couvent et montra de sa truffe un nuage de fumé au loin. Nerys observa à son tour et en plissant les yeux, elle distingua une troupe de soldats qui s'éloignait du couvent.

_« __**Les armées du Midland passent par ici pour se ravitailler mais également des troupes mercenaires et certaines recrutent ici de jeunes adolescents pour se battre.**_

\- Crois-tu que l'une d'entre elles m'acceptera ? »

Le Lupus se tourna vers l'enfant, un sourire animal sur ses babines.

« _**Rares sont celles qui acceptent les femmes. De toute façon, il est encore trop tôt pour en rejoindre une. En attendant, tu auras au moins un lit et de quoi manger.**__ »_

Waul commença à faire demi-tour et à se diriger vers la forêt.

_« __**Je ne puis t'accompagner mais je reste dans la forêt. Tu pourras m'appeler en cas de besoin. Tu n'auras qu'à penser à moi dans ta tête et parler dans ton esprit. Je capterais tes pensées. Bonne chance, ma jeune amie**__... »_

La jeune fille regarda son compagnon s'éloigner. Elle tendit une main vers lui, l'interpellant :

« Waul ? »

Le Lupus s'arrêta et tourna la tête vers elle. Elle resta un instant silencieux, avant d'aborder un léger sourire de gratitude :

« ...Merci encore et bonne chance à toi aussi »

Nerys cru distinguer un sourire animal venant de la créature avant de disparaitre comme balayer par le vent. Elle reporta son attention sur le couvent, puis prenant son courage à deux mains, elle emprunta un petit chemin qui descendait de la colline…

C'est ainsi que Nerys fut accueilli à bras ouverts par les nonnes du couvent. Elle put se laver et manger à sa faim. Elle trouva de quoi se changer et un lit pour dormir. D'autres orphelins de guerre comme elle, venaient trouver refuge dans ce sanctuaire qui comblait un peu la perte affective. Dès son arrivée et durant les jours qui suivirent, les nonnes lui apprirent à lire et à écrire, ainsi que tout ce que devait savoir une jeune fille pour vivre en société ou servir à la cour du Roi.

Mais la flamme vengeresse du cœur de Nerys brûlait toujours, elle ne négligeait pas les leçons des nonnes cependant dès qu'elle le pouvait, elle allait s'entraîner avec les jeunes garçons à manier des épées de bois. Beaucoup d'entre eux voulaient s'enrôler comme mercenaires ou d'autres voulaient savoir se défendre contre l'ennemi. Presque tous avaient vu leurs parents mourir sous leurs yeux comme Nerys et au fond d'eux, tous aspiraient à la vengeance.

Le couvent se trouvait proche de la frontière entre le Midland et le Tudor mais ne se faisait attaquer que très rarement. Seuls quelques brigands osaient s'y risquer cependant le sanctuaire était fortifié et avait de quoi se défendre. Des troupes de mercenaires y venaient aussi se ravitailler et par la même occasion recrutaient de jeunes gens. Nerys devait hélas attendre son tour, Waul ne lui avait pas encore donné de signe pour qu'elle rejoigne à son tour le mercenariat.

Pendant son séjour dans les murs du couvent, Nerys prenait souvent contact avec le Lupus –et l'inverse également- quand elle était seule. Elle fut étonnée des premières fois où elle communiquait par esprit interposé avec son compagnon mais petit à petit, elle assimila cette étrange aptitude qu'était la télépathie. Cependant elle ne pouvait le pratiquer qu'avec le Lupus et non avec les autres. Waul ne pouvait lui rendre visite néanmoins les communications spirituelles compensaient son absence. Il lui rapportait souvent des nouvelles de l'extérieur.

Une chose étrange pourtant se produisait pendant le séjour de Nerys. La mystérieuse marque qu'elle portait saignait durant les nouvelles lunes, ce qui la faisait atrocement souffrir tandis que son sommeil était envahi sans cesse d'images et de visions cauchemardesques. Elle avait montré cette marque aux nonnes. Certaines crurent qu'il s'agissait d'un signe de sorcière ou du Diable mais la Supérieur les avait rassurés, pensant plutôt que c'était le symbole des soldats qui avaient attaqué le village de Nerys. La jeune fille ne la contredit point car elle savait que ce signe n'était pas lié aux soldats et que la Supérieur lui avait évité le sort que l'on réserve aux sorcières. Toutefois son instinct lui disait que la marque était liée aux cauchemars qu'elle faisait. Mais personne ne savait en réalité ce qu'il représentait, même la bibliothèque du couvent n'apporta aucune réponse à Nerys.

Les nonnes tentaient de soigner la chair calcinée et d'apaiser la souffrance que ressentait Nerys mais en vain, aucun de leurs remèdes ou de leurs baumes n'y parvinrent. Quand la jeune fille en parla à Waul, ce dernier lui indiqua des herbes poussant près du couvent qui avaient des propriétés bénéfiques pour calmer la douleur. En effet, la souffrance ressentit s'atténua mais les visions étaient toujours présentes. Durant les trois premiers mois de son séjour au couvent, les mêmes cauchemars revenaient au cours des nuits de la nouvelle lune.

_Elle voit le cavalier noir dans un paysage sombre et glauque. _

_Des éclats de voix jaillies de tout part tandis que dans un étrange ciel, la lune se teinte de noir._

_Des cris de souffrance retentissent tout autour d'elle._

_Puis deux yeux la regardent, d'un regard inspirant la peur. Le regard du Mal…_

Elle sortait de sa torpeur toujours à cet instant précis, en sueur, tremblante de peur. A chaque fois, sa marque au niveau du bas-ventre saignait. Nerys n'évoqua pas ses cauchemars aux nonnes Quant à Waul, ce dernier prétendait qu'il s'agissait de fragments des souvenirs qu'elle avait vécu et qu'au fil du temps, tout deviendrait cohérent. Nerys savait qu'il y avait autre chose et que le Lupus le lui cachait car ce dernier détournait la conversation à chaque fois qu'elle tentait d'en savoir plus. Elle n'insista pas plus à ce sujet.

Ce n'est que lors qu'elle eut ses premières saignées –qui marqua la fin de son enfance- que la douleur disparut. Les cauchemars la hantaient toujours les nuits de pleine et nouvelles lune néanmoins la marque ne saignait plus. Elle tenta maintes fois de se concentrer sur ses souvenirs cependant tout resta encore flou et elle ne put avoir de nouvelles visions sur les évènements de cette nuit sanglante…

Un cycle de saison s'écoula depuis l'arrivée de Nerys au couvent. La guerre entre le Midland et le Tudor redoubla de violence. Les orphelins allaient et venaient au couvent, tout comme les troupes de mercenaires. De nombreux jeunes garçons avec qui Nerys s'entraînait partir au front. La jeune fille, toujours animée par les flammes vengeresses, attendait patiemment son heure qui arriva enfin…

Ce fut un beau matin de Mars qu'un groupe de mercenaires arriva au couvent pour se restaurer. Ils ne faisaient que passer et devaient repartir dans l'après-midi. Nerys, accoudée à un balcon, observaient les guerriers qui vaquaient à leurs taches, mais son regard fixait surtout une table où un vieux mercenaire écrivait sur un parchemin les noms des volontaires qui souhaitaient s'enrôler. Soudain, une voix familière résonna dans sa tête :

_« __**Te sens-tu prête, Nerys ?**__ »_

La jeune fille sourie en entendant la voix de son ami Lupus. Elle sentit la flamme vaciller en elle comme si le moment qu'elle attendait depuis longtemps était enfin arrivé. Fermant les yeux, elle se concentra afin de communiquer avec Waul par la voie des pensées :

« _**Il est l'heure ?**_

-_**Oui. Tu es assez mature pour pouvoir partir.**_

\- _**…Mais vont-ils m'accepter ?**_

-_**Les volontaires sont peu nombreux. Garde la tête haute et tu te feras une place rapidement.**__ »_

Nerys rouvrit les yeux, une lueur de détermination y brillait. Elle sortit de la pièce précipitamment, puis descendit deux à deux les marches afin de rejoindre l'extérieur. Elle s'avança vers le bureau de recrutement sommaire, se plaçant derrière deux jeunes garçons qui se présentaient comme volontaires. Lorsque son tour arriva, elle fixa le vieux mercenaire qui s'était immobilisé, haussant un sourcil. Il était surprit de voir une jeune fille se présenter comme volontaire. Retirant la pipe qu'il fumait, il la dévisagea de la tête aux pieds et s'exclama d'une voix bourrue :

« Hum… Grof ! Hey petite, t'es sûre de vouloir t'engager ? Tu sais ce que c'est la guerre ? Ce n'est pas quelque chose de beau à voir, on n'est pas là pour plaisanter.

\- Je sais, répondit Nerys calmement. Seulement, c'est le seul moyen qui me reste pour apprendre à me battre et retrouver ceux qui ont massacré mon village.

\- Grof ! Ah ces jeunes ! Fit le mercenaire en secouant la tête et en posant sa plume. Ecoute les conseils d'un vieux de la guerre. Tu es jeune et tu as un meilleur avenir devant toi. Vu ton joli minois, tu pourrais devenir servante à la cour de Windam ou même qu'un noble voudrait bien t'épouser. La guerre ne réserve rien de bon à ceux qui s'y engagent…sauf la mort. »

Le vieux soldat pensait que ses paroles feraient changer d'avis la jeune fille mais cette dernière n'en démordait pas. Son regard montrait une détermination inflexible.

« Je ne veux pas être servante ! Je veux me battre ! Quitte à mourir autant que ce soit au combat ! Je n'attendrais pas les bras croisés que la mort vienne me faucher ! »

\- Grof ! S'exclama le guerrier surpris de l'obstination de la fillette. T'es vraiment une tête de mule !

\- Qu'est ce qui passe Kunar ? »

Nerys se tourna vers un autre mercenaire qui se joignit à eux, un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus. Le vieux guerrier –nommé Kunar- fixa son compagnon d'armes.

« Rien, rien ! Ne t'en mêle pas Ulrich !

\- Allons Kunar, ne te garde pas cette beauté pour toi, fit le jeune mercenaire en dévorant des yeux Nerys. Quel est le souci ?

\- Elle veut s'engager dans le mercenariat, lâcha Kunar en tirant une bouffée de tabac.

\- Hein ? C'est une blague ! répondit Ulrich en riant. Ecoute ma belle, tu ne tiendras pas deux minutes devant l'ennemi. Par contre, si tu souhaites vraiment nous rejoindre, tu peux être utile …pour autre chose. »

Nerys n'aimait pas le sourire qu'abordait le jeune homme ni le regard qu'il posait sur elle. Elle fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Kunar.

« Je ne suis pas ici pour m'engager comme prostituée, mais comme combattante !

\- Laisse tomber, lança Ulrich avant que Kunar ne prenne la parole. Tu ferais mieux d'oublier cette idée absurde. Ecoute, je me ferais une joie de te faire découvrir les plaisirs de la chair… »

Ulrich avait commencé à passer un bras autour des épaules de Nerys mais il ne put finir son geste car un coup de poing lui arriva droit dans la figure, le faisant reculer. La jeune fille le fixait d'un regard noir, secouant son poing tandis que le mercenaire se tenait le nez ensanglanté.

« Je t'interdis de poser tes sales pattes sur moi ! répliqua d'un ton cinglant la jeune fille.

\- Aie ! Ça fait mal…Sale garce ! Tu vas le regretter ! »

Le jeune homme dégaina son épée, foudroyant d'un œil mauvais Nerys qui se mit en garde. Kunar se redressa d'un coup de sa chaise, les mains posées sur la table et s'étant tourné vers son compagnon d'armes.

« Ulrich, il suffit ! Rengaine ton épée, tu sais qu'on n'a pas le droit de se battre ici, ni de verser le sang !

\- Rien à foutre ! S'exclama enragé Ulrich. Elle m'a bien fait saigner cette chienne. Je vais lui faire payer cet affront ! »

Ulrich s'apprêtait à fondre sur Nerys lorsqu'une lance se planta entre ses pieds. Les trois personnes se tournèrent vers celui qui avait lancé l'arme. Au milieu des autres guerriers s'avança une femme en armure. Ses cheveux châtains coupés courts encadraient un visage marqué par les nombreuses batailles qu'elle avait vécu. Ses yeux verts toisaient tout à tour Nerys puis Ulrich. Ce dernier s'avança vers la jeune femme.

« Sorcha, criait Ulrich. Tu tombes bien, justement j'allais dire à cette gamine... AAAAAHHH ! »

Ulrich n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il reçut un nouveau coup au visage et vola en direction d'un tas de foin où il y atterrit tête la première. Les mercenaires qui étaient autour d'eux éclatèrent de rires, même Nerys n'eut pu retenir un léger ricanement. Ulrich se releva en se tenant le visage, honteux de s'être fait émasculer publiquement :

« Il me semble qu'AUCUN combat ne doit avoir lieu au sein d'un Sanctuaire ! S'exclama d'une voix ferme Sorcha.

\- Mais... Essaya de s'expliquer Ulrich. C'est cette gamine qui a chercher et...

\- Silence ! L'interrompit Sorcha. Va à l'infirmerie te soigner le nez. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il tombe en plein combat. File ! »

Ulrich, lançant un regard noir à la femme, s'éloignait sous les rires des mercenaires. Il n'oublierait jamais cet affront et comptait bien se venger. Nerys fut soulagée qu'on ait réglé le compte de ce "tombeur". Elle se tourna vers la mercenaire qui se rapprocha de Kunar :

« Kunar, quel est le problème ? Demanda Sorcha.

\- Grof ! Cette jeune fille veut s'engager comme mercenaire, lança Kunar en montrant Nerys. »

Sorcha se tourna vers cette dernière. Celle-ci gardait la tête haute, son regard montrait une détermination hors du commun. Les deux femmes restèrent ainsi, silencieuses et sans bouger, puis Sorcha ferma les yeux, un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres.

« Inscrit la, lacha-t-elle.

\- Mais Sorcha, tenta Kunar. Le chef a dit...

\- On manque d'effectif. L'interrompit Sorcha. Et puis Logan n'a jamais refusé les femmes aux combats. »

Kunar tenta à nouveau de la convaincre du contraire, mais il soupira, lâchant l'affaire. De plus, il savait que Sorcha marquait un point. De plus, il ne fallait pas contredire les ordres d'un supérieur car Sorcha faisait partir des rares femmes ayant un poste important au sein d'une troupe.

« Je la prends avec moi, continua Sorcha, puis elle se tourna vers la jeune fille. Quel est ton nom ?

\- Nerys.

\- Bien. Moi, c'est Sorcha. Suis-moi. »

La femme s'éloigna du bureau, Nerys sur ses talons, tandis que Kunar inscrivait le nom de la nouvelle recrue sur le parchemin. Les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers l'une tentes. Sorcha entra la première, puis avec une certaine hésitation, Nerys la suivit. L'intérieur était spacieux, comprenant de nombreuses caisses et coffres Deux sièges trônaient au centre avec une petite table sur laquelle se trouvaient des verres et une cruche. Sorcha prit place sur l'un des sièges et montra l'autre à Nerys, l'invitant à s'asseoir. Tandis que la filette prenait place, la mercenaire servit deux verres d'un liquide à l'odeur enivrante. Elle en tendit un à Nerys qui le prit, la remerciant d'un hochement de tête. La jeune fille regarda l'intérieur de son verre, se demandant ce que c'était.

« Je devine que vous n'avez pas le droit de boire du vin au couvent, lança d'un ton amusé Sorcha, voyant l'air intrigué de Nerys.

\- Euh…Non pas vraiment, répondit la fillette un peu gênée.

\- Faudra t'habituer car c'est l'une des boissons que l'on boit pour trinquer en fin de combat. Mais n'en n'abuse pas trop non plus. »

La femme lui lança un clin d'œil. Nerys regarda son verre, puis elle en bu une gorgé. Elle sentit une étrange chaleur traverser son gosier, ce qui n'était pour le moins pas désagréable.

« Ce n'est pas mauvais…

\- Alors comme ça, tu souhaites être mercenaire pour retrouver ceux qui ont massacré ton village ? »

Nerys releva le regard vers Sorcha qui la fixait d'une manière plus sérieuse que tout à l'heure. Apparemment, elle avait entendu sa conversation avec Kunar.

« …Oui.

\- La plupart des gosses qui nous rejoignent sont en quête de la même vengeance. Cependant, être guerrier n'est pas chose aisée. Pour nous, mercenaire, ce qui nous intéresse, c'est la bourse remplit d'or que nous donne ceux qui nous engage. L'honneur, la gloire, c'est réservé aux chevaliers. Et quand à savoir qui nous devons combattre, on s'en fout, tant que c'est bien payé.

\- Mais…il faut bien que vous vous fassiez une réputation, pour qu'on loue vos services ?

\- Je vois que tu n'es pas si buté que ça. Tu sais réfléchir, c'est une des choses primordiales pour devenir un bon guerrier. La réputation est importante en effet, mais attention, elle ne se fait pas que sur les victoires, mais aussi sur les défaites. Voilà pourquoi on réfléchit bien avant de s'engager dans un combat s'il est perdu d'avance. »

Nerys hocha de la tête, montrant qu'elle avait compris. Elle but une nouvelle gorgée de son verre tandis que Sorcha s'en servait un second.

« Je sens de la détermination en toi, tu feras un bon combattant, peut-être même que tu te hissera en haut de l'échelle. Mais il va falloir respecter certaines règles. Si tu les suis, que tu m'obéis sans te plaindre, alors tu te feras vite une place parmi nous. Si dans deux ou trois mois par contre ton niveau n'a pas progressé, je te renvoie au couvent, c'est compris ?

\- …Oui »

Sorcha lui sourit doucement et tendis son verre vers elle. La jeune fille fit de même, trinquant avec elle.

« Alors bienvenue parmi les mercenaire, Nerys. »


	3. Chapitre03

**Chapitre III : Le baptême de Sang**

« N'abaisse pas ta garde ! Garde bien ton épée à hauteur des épaules ! »

Le bruit de métal s'entrechoquant résonna. Tandis que Sorcha reculait pour lancer une nouvelle attaque, Nerys tenta une parade, sous les regards des autres mercenaires du camp. Cela allait faire plus de deux mois et demi que Nerys avait quitté le couvent, ayant rejoint les rangs du mercenariat. Devenue la disciple de Sorcha, elle s'était pliée à ses règles et à ses ordres sans se plaindre. Contre toute attente, la jeune fille avait fait des progrès incroyables –surtout pour son âge et son sexe- Sorcha était très fière d'elle car son enseignement était dur. Cependant la mercenaire savait que son élève n'était pas encore prête pour son premier vrai combat.

La vie au sein du groupe mercenaire était ardue mais simple, les journées de Nerys se répétaient indéfiniment. Le matin, elle devait se lever tôt pour aider à préparer le petit déjeuner, puis elle s'entraînait à l'épée avec Sorcha. Elle allait chercher de l'eau et du bois pour le repas de midi. S'ensuivit de l'équitation et du maniement d'autres armes comme l'arbalète. Lorsque le soir tomba, soit elle festoyait avec ceux qui étaient partit au combat, soit elle prenait congé pour se reposer et tout recommença le lendemain.

Nerys s'était fait une place parmi les autres membres de la troupe, malgré que certains soient réticents au faite que les femmes aillent aux combats –ce qui était le cas d'Ulrich- ils préféraient les voir dans leurs couches, là où "était la place des femelles" Mais d'autres mercenaires appréciaient beaucoup Nerys et il voyait en elle un compagnon d'armes qui commençaient à égaler au niveau du combat un grand nombreux d'entre eux. Certains pensaient même qu'un jour elle arriverait à la cheville de Sorcha ou la surpasserait.

Au bout d'une heure d'entraînement intensif, Sorcha rompit le combat. Nerys recula, plantant son épée au sol et s'appuyait dessus pour reprendre son souffle. La mercenaire fixait sa jeune élève qui semblait juste marqué un temps pour ensuite continuer à s'entraîner. Sorcha sourit devant l'endurance incroyable de Nerys.

« C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, lança Sorcha. Ça va être l'heure de déjeuner, va chercher de l'eau.

\- Oui, j'y vais »

Nerys salua son maître avant de se diriger vers sa tente pour poser son épée. Elle en ressortit aussi vite, prenant deux seaux au vol dans sa course avant d'aller vers la rivière. Tandis que les autres mercenaires vaquaient à leurs occupations, Sorcha s'assit sur un large tronc, se passant une main sur le front pour essuyer la sueur.

« Elle est increvable cette gamine !

\- Et toi qui disais qu'au bout d'un mois, elle ne pourrait plus se relever. Je crois que tu la sous-estimes. »

Sorcha tourna son regard vers un homme de grande stature, au crâne chauve parcourut de tatouage de serpents. Il ne portait qu'un simple pantalon, laissant voir sur son torse de nombreuses cicatrices de combats. Ses yeux marron refletaient de l'amusement. La mercenaire le laissa prendre place à côté d'elle et haussa les épaules.

« J'ai dit ça, moi ? C'est pas toi qui disais qu'elle ne tiendrait pas une semaine, Logan ?

\- Si, affirma le chef de la troupe. Et je reconnais que j'ai eu tort de la sous-estimée. Cette petite en a plus dans le ventre que je ne l'aurais cru. Il est temps qu'elle passe le baptême.

\- Quoi ! S'exclama Sorcha, surprit de la décision. Tu plaisantes ! Je sais qu'elle a fait de sacrés progrès, mais elle est encore jeune...

\- Plus elle goûtera au sang et à la tuerie tôt, moins elle aura peur d'affronter le lendemain. Et puis, tu as déjà enfreins l'un de mes ordres en engageant une femme. Veux-tu encore les contester ? »

Sorcha croisa le regard de Logan et garda le silence. Malgré sa fierté en tant que femme, elle ne pouvait contredire un ordre de son supérieur. De plus Logan était bien plus fort qu'elle au combat et avait connu plus de batailles. Elle ne considérait pas Nerys comme sa propre fille, mais elle refusait que cette dernière ne connaisse une mort prématurée. Elle avait du potentiel et Sorcha voulait l'exploiter au-delà de ces limites.

Pendant ce temps, Nerys arriva à la rivière, non loin du campement. Elle y plongea les deux seaux, les remplissant à ras bords. Puis prenant son souffle, elle les souleva, un dans chaque main. C'était lourd néanmoins c'était un bon exercice afin de fortifier ses muscles. Elle se rappelait des premiers jours d'entraînements où le soir, elle se couchait couverte d'hématomes et de courbatures car son corps n'était pas habitué à de tels efforts.

Nerys commençait à repartir vers le campement lorsqu'elle sentit une présence. Ses yeux bleux-gris se tournèrent vers des buissons qui bougeaient. Elle resta sur ses gardes, puis un doux sourire illumina son visage. Elle déposa les deux seaux et s'assit près de l'eau, tandis que, sortant des buissons, une forme brumeuse se dirigea vers elle. Elle savait qu'il s'agissait de Waul, ce dernier venait la voir quand elle était seule. L'amas de brume se condensa et le loup s'avança vers Nerys. Elle tendit la main vers le Lupus pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue, qui le lui rendit en passant sa langue râpeuse sur ses doigts.

« Ça faisait longtemps mon ami.

_\- __**En effet**__, _lui répondit l'animal dans son esprit_. __**Mais je ne puis me montrer devant eux, ils seraient effrayés et ne comprendraient pas. Comment te sens-tu ?**_

\- Je vais bien, lança d'un air enjoué Nerys. Je n'imaginais pas la vie de mercenaire ainsi, mais je m'y suis habituée. C'est mieux que d'être cloîtrée au couvent.

_**\- Ce n'est que le début. Tu n'as pas encore passé ton baptême de sang.**_

\- Le baptême de sang ? Demanda la jeune fille, l'air intrigué.

_**\- Ton premier vrai combat,**_répondit le Lupus en s'asseyant sur son arrière-train._**Sur un champ de bataille où il te faudra te débrouiller toute seule. Tu ne devras compter que sur tes aptitudes et ton désir de survivre. »**_

Nerys analysa les paroles de Waul. Tournant son regard vers la surface de l'eau, elle se sentait avoir la force de surmonter cette épreuve.

« Je suis prête à le passer ! »

A ses mots, le Lupus éclata de rire. Nerys, surprit de la réaction de son ami reporta le regard sur lui.

_« __**Je m'attendais à cette réaction ! Tu es jeune après tout et même si tu as vu l'horreur de la guerre après la tragédie de ton village, sache que personne n'est prêt à verser le sang d'un semblable.**_

\- Un semblable ! Ceux dont tu parles ont tué ma famille ! Et ils l'ont fait sans regret !

**\- **_**Je te parle de tuer un être humain. Qui que ce soit, ton ennemi est humain avant tout à la différence d'un gibier. Parmi les miens, je suis jeune mais je suis de loin ton aîné et je peux t'assurer que j'ai vu des garçons ou filles de ton âge s'élancer tête baissé dans la bataille et tomber dès le premier coup.**_

\- C'est pour ça que j'ai voulu être formé aux armes, afin de ne pas mourir ! Je survivrais et je tuerai n'importe qui ! »

Le regard de Waul croisa celui de Nerys, il put lire sa volonté d'assouvir sa vengeance mais également une peur intérieure. Le Lupus se leva tout en s'ébrouant avant de commencer à s'éloigner.

« _**Tu es**__**obstinée, c'est ce qui te permettra de rester en vie devant l'horreur de ce monde**_, dit Waul en se retournant vers Nerys. _**Mais sache que je ne pourrais plus te venir en aide, une fois dans la bataille. Seule tu devras réussir cette épreuve. Bonne chance ma jeune amie.**__ »_

Waul s'éloigna, reprenant sa forme brumeuse qui s'évapora dans les airs. Nerys n'avait pas bougé lors du départ du Lupus, analysant les paroles de ce dernier. Waul voulait l'aider et la conseiller, elle le savait. Cependant elle se sentait vraiment prête pour "son baptême de sang", il ne lui fallait plus qu'à attendre que Logan, son chef, accepte qu'elle aille au combat. Elle se releva, reprenant ses seaux d'eaux et se dirigea vers le campement. Arrivant à l'entrer, elle stoppa voyant que Logan l'attendait, les bras croisés. Ce dernier la regardait de haut, affichant ainsi sa supériorité.

« Nerys, s'adressa-t-il à la jeune fille. Dans trois jours, nous partons au front. Il est temps pour toi de faire tes preuves. Tu iras en première ligne. Est-ce clair ?

\- ...Oui Chef ! Répondit Nerys. »

Logan, semblant satisfait de la réponse, se dirigea vers sa tente sous le regard de Nerys. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de cette dernière. La providence avait dû entendre son souhait pour l'exaucer. D'un pas enjoué, elle courut vers les cuisines pour apporter l'eau.

Tandis que le soir arrivait, tous les hommes du camp se préparaient pour aller au combat qui aurait lieu dans trois jours. Dans sa tente, Nerys allongée sur sa couche, commençait à s'endormir dans un profond sommeil. Elle devait se reposer pour se préparer au grand combat qui l'attendait, "son premier vrai combat". S'engouffrant dans les bras de Morphée, elle ne se rendit pas compte que sa marque commençait doucement à saigner…

Les bruits de canon retentissaient dans la plaine, les cris roques des soldats s'y entremêlaient tel une litanie macabre annonçant l'horreur de ce qui allait se produire. La bataille était sur le point de commencer. Alors que l'ennemi se rassemblait au creux d'une colline, à l'opposé dominant en hauteur, les troupes de Logan attendaient l'ordre pour charger. Parmi les guerriers en première ligne s'y trouvaient Nerys, montée sur un cheval. Elle avait revêtu une armure légère et un casque, une arbalète accrochée dans son dos et une épée pendant sur son côté gauche. Se tenant droite, son attention était portée sur les ennemis en contrebas ainsi que sur Logan qui s'adressa à ses hommes :

« Les armées du Tudor sont redoutables mais nous le sommes encore plus ! Garder les formations bien serrer et surtout …Pas de quartier ! Aucun d'entre eux ne doit s'échapper, je veux tous les voir à terre baignant dans leur sang et nos bannières flottant dans le ciel ! »

Un cri général retentit dans les rangs de Logan. Nerys porta le regard quelques lignes en arrière où se trouvait son maître. Sorcha, revêtue de plusieurs plaques d'acier et tenant fermement une lance à la main fixait devant elle. La jeune fille put lire dans le regard de la mercenaire l'envie de survivre. Elle ferma un instant les yeux. Le temps était venu qu'elle fasse ses preuves, qu'elle passe "son baptême de sang". Bien que prête, la peur la tiraillait au fond d'elle. Elle avait l'impression de n'être encore que cette petite fille qui venait de perdre son village.

Doucement, elle posa sa main au niveau de son bas-ventre. L'épaisseur de l'armure l'empêchait de toucher sa peau cependant elle sentait la marque sous ses doigts. Une étrange chaleur commença à l'envahir, quelque chose de nouveau et de familier à la fois. Elle se laissa submerger par cette sensation qui étouffait sa peur intérieure. La flamme vengeresse s'embrasa par cette émotion qui n'était d'autre que la rage…Celle de tuer ses ennemis.

Un cor retentit parmi les troupes de Logan, c'était le signe tant attendu de tous : l'heure de la charge. Les mercenaires en première ligne se lancèrent à l'assaut des ennemis en face. L'épée à la main, Nerys chevaucha à la rencontre du premier soldat du Tudor. Son arme fendit l'air, le sang gicla tandis qu'un corps tomba au sol. Elle venait de tuer son premier ennemi. Sa main trembla légèrement. Au fond d'elle, cette sensation de trancher la chair lui était familière…Trop familière. Donnant un coup de talon à son cheval pour galoper, la rage et l'envie de survivre l'animaient plus encore que la peur d'avoir tué un être humain.

Tout ne fut qu'effusion de sang et cris de douleurs, de rage désespérée. Les armées du Tudor virent leurs effectifs se réduire très rapidement. Ceux qui tentèrent de se sauver furent abattus par des archers. Le Chef qui menait les soldats du Tudor, voyant qu'ils étaient perdus, tenta de s'enfuir au milieu de la mêlée. Alors qu'il pensait avoir réussir son évasion, un obstacle se dressa devant lui : Une gamine de 13 ans finissant d'achever un soldat à terre. Le Chef ennemi, ne souhaitant que sauver sa peau brandit son arme et fonça dans le dos de la jeune fille.

Nerys eu juste le temps de voir venir le coup et avec agilité, l'esquiva de justesse. Se mettant en garde face au Chef, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait que compter sur sa dextérité pour ce combat. Le Chef ennemi enchaîna plusieurs attaques qu'elle réussit à parer, sentant la force supérieure de son adversaire. Soudain, son arme vola de ses mains, se plantant au sol plus loin. Alors que le Chef voulu l'achever, elle prit appuie sur un rocher et lui assena un violent coup de pied, retirant ainsi le casque de l'ennemi.

Dans le même mouvement, Nerys sauta en direction de son épée et la récupéra. Elle esquiva une nouvelle attaque du Chef et réussit à le désarmer à son tour avant de plaquer sa lame souillée de sang sur la gorge de son adversaire. Le Chef ennemi fut surpris de sa défaite, surtout par une gamine. Il savait qu'il allait y passer. Il laissa tomber à genoux et commença à supplier Nerys.

« Pitié ! Laisse-moi la vie sauve ! Je te donnerais de l'or, tout ce que tu voudras mais je t'en prie, aie pitié ! »

Surprit devant les supplications du Chef, Nerys ne savait quoi faire. La rage qui l'habitait s'évanouit, laissant place à la peur. Elle eut l'impression d'être revenu un an plus tôt, lors de l'attaque de son village. La voix de sa mère résonna dans sa tête. Cette hésitation lui fit commettre une grande erreur dans un combat que l'ennemi profita. Il écarta brutalement l'épée sous sa gorge et se saisit à deux mains de celle de Nerys, commençant à serrer fortement.

« Ha ha ! Ricana le Chef. Pauvre folle ! Tu croyais m'avoir, hein ! Maintenant, crève sale chienne ! »

L'air ne passait plus dans les poumons de Nerys, elle commença à suffoquer, tentant de se sortir de l'étau de son ennemi mais en vain. Prise de panique de se retrouver à nouveau dans la même situation qu'il y a plus d'un an, elle sentait la vie s'en aller de son corps. L'image du cavalier noir se superposa sur celle du Chef ennemi tandis que les ténèbres commençaient à l'entourer. Pensant que tout était perdu, elle ne sentit pas sa marque saigner à nouveau. Puis une voix d'outre-tombe résonna dans sa tête… Ses yeux bleus-gris se fermèrent un instant mais lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, ils étaient devenus rouge sang. Tout se passa rapidement…

_Ses mains griffent le visage du Chef qui lâche prise._

_Elle ramasse son épée tout en faisant face à lui._

_Le visage ensanglanté, il releva la tête vers elle._

_La dernière image qu'il voit est deux orbes rougeoyant et un sourire démoniaque._

_Sa tête vole en une giclée de sang._

Lorsque Nerys reprit conscience, elle se tenait debout au milieu de cadavres, tenant dans une main son épée couverte de sang et de l'autre la tête du Chef…Que s'était-il passé ? Elle avait eu un trou noir au moment où l'ennemi allait la tuer, jusqu'à cet instant. La respiration saccadée tandis que son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé. Un hennissement retentit dans la plaine, puis Nerys vit Logan et Sorcha chevauchés vers elle. Le chef mercenaire voyant le trophée qu'elle tenait ne put retenir un sifflement d'admiration.

« Pas mal du tout pour ton baptême de sang. Bien joué Nerys. »

Cette dernière le remercia d'un léger salut puis elle lui lança la tête tranchée. Logan la récupéra tandis que Sorcha s'approcha de sa jeune élève, tendant la main.

« Monte »

La jeune femme lui sourit, son regard remplit de fierté. Nerys lui rendit son sourire avant de se hisser derrière elle. Son regard fixa le spectacle sanglant de l'après bataille. Puis les deux chevaux s'élancèrent dans la plaine, retournant vers la troupe victorieuse…

Le campement était en effervescence, les mercenaires se laissaient aller dans l'allégresse de la fête, célébrant leur victoire. Les discutions allaient bon train, notamment sur l'exploit incroyable de la jeune recrue qui avait vaincu le Chef ennemi en combat singulier.

Assise un peu plus loin de ses compagnons d'armes, Nerys, les yeux braqués sur la plaine, essayaient d'encaisser cette dure journée. Elle n'arrivait pas encore à croire de l'exploit qu'elle avait fait mais aussi qu'elle venait de découvrir ce qu'était tué. Pourtant elle avait l'impression que ce n'était pas un sentiment inconnue. Fixant ses mains tremblantes, la peur ne l'avait pas quitté cependant elle était moins intense qu'au début de la bataille. Soudain un verre apparut devant son champ de vision, elle leva la tête et vit Sorcha qui l'avait rejoint avec un cruchon de vin. Elle la remercia d'un hochement de tête tout en prenant le gobelet.

« Tu t'es bien débrouillée aujourd'hui, lui dit Sorcha en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu aurais la tête du Chef, même Logan n'y croyait pas. Tu lui as fait bonne impression….Comment te sens-tu ?

\- J'ai peur. »

Sorcha fixa son élève, haussant un sourcil avant d'esquisser un sourire rassurant.

« C'est normal après une telle bataille. C'était la première fois que tu versais le sang.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Murmura à contrecœur Nerys. »

La mercenaire fut surprise de cette révélation, mais voyant l'air abattu de sa jeune protégée, elle lui remplit son verre.

« Bois cul sec, ça ira mieux après. »

Nerys regarda tour à tour Sorcha puis son gobelet avant de boire d'un trait la liqueur. Elle toussa un peu, surprit que le vin soit si fort cependant elle se sentait beaucoup mieux. D'autant que la présence de son maître et ses paroles la rassurèrent. Sorcha lui resservit un nouveau verre avant de reprendre la parole.

« Je serai franche avec toi : je ne pensais pas que tu tiendrais mon entraînement. Mais j'admets que je t'ai sous-estimé. Si tu continues à ce rythme, il se peut que tu me dépasses.

\- Vraiment ? Fut surprit Nerys… Je ne pense pas vous battre un jour.

\- Aie confiance en toi. Je serais très fière si tu arrivais à me mettre au sol. Et puis si ça se trouve, tu battras aussi Logan. »

Sorcha éclata de rire sous le regard ahuri de Nerys. Puis la jeune fille baissa la tête, les joues un peu rosies.

-…Je voulais vous remercier.

\- De ?

\- De m'avoir prise comme disciple alors que la seule chose qui me tient à cœur est de venger les miens.

\- Tu sais, tu vaux mieux qu'un certain nombre d'entre nous, bien que tu sois tête de mule. Mais cette détermination te portera loin. Dès demain, je t'enseignerai l'art de la guerre car il n'y pas que le maniement de l'épée qui compte. Les tactiques et la stratégie sont très importantes…Mais tu saignes ?! »

Nerys regarda sa chemise et vit une tache rouge. Elle souleva le tissu et vit que sa marque avait saigné.

« Ça arrive des fois, répondit Nerys pour rassurer Sorcha. Mais c'est étrange, elle ne saigne que certaines nuits.

\- Etrange en effet. Je n'ai jamais vu un tel symbole.

\- J'ai cherché dans la bibliothèque du couvent mais je n'ai rien trouvé. Les nonnes avaient pensé au début à une marque de sorcière mais la Supérieur effaça vite les soupçons et prétexta que c'était les soldats qui avaient attaqué mon village qui me l'ont faite.

\- C'est possible, mais je n'ai jamais vu ce signe sur les armoiries des armées qu'on a croisé…Peut-être qu'à Windam, la capitale du Midland tu trouveras tes réponses. »

Nerys approuva doucement de la tête, puis elle contempla à nouveau la plaine devant elle. Peut-être qu'elle trouverait un indice là-bas, cependant elle ignorait quand ses pas l'amèneraient à la capitale de son pays…


	4. Chapitre04

**Chapitre IV : La défaite**

Trois années s'étaient écoulées depuis que Nerys avait rejoint les mercenaires. Elle n'était plus la petite fille de 13 ans ayant perdu son village, partit en quête de vengeance. Ses trois années à vivre comme une guerrière l'avait beaucoup changé. Devenue une jeune adolescente de 16 ans, elle mesurait environ 1m65, sa carrure devenue plus fine et agile. Ses muscles s'étaient raffermit sans lui donner un aspect bodybuildé, au contraire, ses formes féminines étaient mises en valeur. Les reflets rouges sombres de sa chevelure s'étaient accentués, les mèches noires descendaient jusqu'aux genoux. Pour ne pas être gênée au combat, elle les avait remontés en chignon, laissant de longues mèches dépassées derrière. Son regard bleu-gris s'était beaucoup plus durcit au fil des batailles, la lueur de détermination et de vengeance y brillait.

Sa tenue changea aussi, abandonnant sa chemise et son pantalon devenu trop petit, elle portait un bustier noir se plaçant sur le devant avec en dessous un haut blanc à manches courtes qui dénudait ses épaules. En bas, un pantalon moulant de cuir lacé tout le long sur les côtés. A ses pieds, elle avait de solides bottes noires et autour de sa taille une ceinture de cuir noir où pendait son épée. Ainsi l'enfant avait laissé place à une belle et forte jeune fille.

Combattant aux côtés de Logan et de la troupe, elle avait gouté à la victoire comme à la défaite. Les mercenaires commencèrent à acquérir une bonne réputation. Sorcha, le maître de Nerys était fière d'elle, lui ayant tout enseigné au niveau du combat mais aussi en tactique et en stratégie. Cependant, une chose différenciait bien la jeune fille des autres mercenaires. C'était son arme de prédilection : Des griffes de combat.

Ce fut un matin d'entraînement où Nerys arriva vers Sorcha avec cette étrange arme : Deux gants d'armure récupérés sur des champs de batailles surmontés de lames à chaque doigt. Au début, son maître et les autres mercenaires avaient un peu rit de cette arme rudimentaire. Cependant, au fil de l'entraînement, elles s'avéraient être d'outils mortelles aux mains de la jeune fille car elle était la plus agile et la plus furtive de tous. Sorcha proposa à sa jeune élève de forger ce type d'armes, ce que Nerys accepta avec joie, fière d'avoir convaincu la mercenaire.

C'est en allant dans le nord du Midland lors d'une de leur mission que les deux femmes allèrent chez un maître forgeron réputé du nom de Godo. Ce dernier, après quelques refus, accepta finalement de forger des griffes solides et maniables en voyant de quoi était capable Nerys. Ainsi la jeune fille acquit l'arme qui allait lui donner une réputation parmi les mercenaires et sur les champs de batailles. Se battant avec l'agilité et la férocité d'une louve, elle ne laissait que cadavres et rivières de sang derrière elle. Les murmures après les batailles lui attribuèrent le surnom de BloodWolf. Cependant elle tuait uniquement pour sa survie. Elle pensait qu'elle resterait toute sa vie parmi les hommes de Logan jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve l'assassin de son village, mais le destin était aussi changeant qu'une roue qui tournait…

« La mission qu'on nous a confiée est de prendre d'assaut le château d'un baron rattaché au Tudor, de trouver son dirigeant et de le ramener vivant et en un seul morceau. Les biens dans la place forte sont tous à nous. Ça va être un jeu d'enfant ! Bien, vous avez tous compris ? »

Logan venait de s'adresser à ses hommes qui lui répondirent par un cri d'enthousiasme général. Tous rassemblés sous une grande tente au centre du campement, les mercenaires buvaient et se saoulaient à leurs grés, pensant au combat qui aurait lieu dans deux jours. Tous disaient que ce serait une victoire assurée cependant certains restaient sceptiques sur cette mission. Rassemblées à une table un peu à l'écart, Nerys et Sorcha étaient perplexes de cette décision prise par leur chef et elles ne furent pas les seules. Kunar et d'autres guerriers à leurs côtés, n'appréciaient guère cette nouvelle.

« Grof ! Il est tombé sur la tête ! S'exclama Kunar tirant sur sa pipe.

\- Ça c'est vrai, répondit un mercenaire assit juste à côté de lui. Prendre une décision aussi rapidement. En plus, sans nous consulter.

\- Depuis qu'on a acquis une bonne réputation, il se prend pour l'un de ses nobles commandants des armées régulières, répliqua Sorcha.

\- Ouais ! Il a pris la grosse tête.

\- …Je ne la sens pas cette mission, lança Nerys.

\- Et tu as raison. Répondit Sorcha. Les rumeurs courent que ce château n'est jamais tombé alors qu'il y a eu d'autres mercenaires avant nous qui s'y sont frottés.

\- Pourtant il n'est guère protégé, affirma Kunar en resservant ses compagnons. Y a bien les soldats du Tudor et ils ont juste engagé un seul corps de mercenaires : La Brigade des Faucons. »

A l'énonce de ce nom, presque toutes les personnes de la tablée frissonnèrent d'effroi, seul Nerys resta indifférente, entendant pour la première fois ce nom.

« La Brigade des Faucons, qui est-ce ? Questionna la jeune fille

\- De redoutables combattants, lui répondit Kunar. Ils ont commencé à avoir une bonne réputation, on les surnomme aussi les "Faucheurs des Champs de batailles". On prétend qu'ils n'ont jamais connu la défaite.

\- Jamais ? S'exclama Nerys surprise.

\- Et bien, ils vont la connaître ! »

Le groupe se retourna vers Ulrich qui s'était rapproché, un cruchon de vin à la main. Depuis trois ans et de son humiliation au couvent, le guerrier cherchait souvent querelle à Nerys et Sorcha, tentant de leur faire payer l'affront mais il n'y était jamais vraiment parvenu.

« Ulrich, fit Sorcha sans le regarder. Tu commences à prendre la grosse tête comme Logan.

\- Oh ! Un peu de respect femelle ! S'écria Ulrich. Je fais partie des meilleurs guerriers de notre troupe.

\- Tu fais surtout parti des meilleurs ivrognes, lança Nerys.

\- La ferme, gamine ! T'as peut-être une réputation mais tu restes une femme…Et toutes les femmes…Vous êtes pessimistes ! »

Bien pompette et continuant à râler de choses qui ne faisait pas partie du sujet, Ulrich s'éloigna. Le groupe continua de discuter, seul restait à l'écart Nerys, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle était toujours perplexe et méfiante sur la mission qui les attendait…

Deux jours passèrent et l'heure de la bataille allait sonner. Revêtue d'une cotte de maille légère et de protections aux jambes, Nerys accrocha ses griffes à sa ceinture ainsi que son épée et portant son casque sous le bras, elle rejoignit Sorcha qui l'attendait à l'extérieur, préparant leurs chevaux. Sa mentor, portant son armure de plaques, fixait la selle de sa monture. Puis sans se retourner vers son élève, elle lui lança :

« Nerys. Si jamais tout tourne mal, quitte le combat. »

La jeune fille, choquée par de telles paroles faillit lâcher son casque.

« Quitter le combat ?! Mais pourquoi, Sorcha ? On n'a pas le droit d'abandonner son poste.

\- Ecoute-moi ! La coupa Sorcha en se tournant vers elle. Tu as pressentit comme moi que cette mission était dangereuse. Mon instinct ne m'a jamais trompé, il va se passer quelque chose de grave.

\- Moi aussi, lui répondis Nerys. Mais…

\- Et puis, n'as-tu pas une vengeance à satisfaire ? Ne reste pas dans une bataille perdue d'avance. »

Nerys garda le silence à ces derniers mots. Sorcha marquait un point, elle était devenue mercenaire pour retrouver ceux qui avaient massacré sa famille. Sa vengeance n'avait pas été encore assouvit. Cependant, avoir pris la voie du guerrier lui avait fait découvrir bien des choses. L'horreur des batailles peut-être mais aussi l'amitié, l'entraide avec ses compagnons d'armes. Et puis, au côté de Sorcha, elle avait appris à la connaître, devenant un symbole de force et de respect pour elle. Son enseignement fut dur mais bénéfique car grâce à elle, Nerys avait survécu et savait se battre, gagnant une réputation dans les rangs du mercenariat alors que cela semblait impossible.

Nerys se tourna vers Sorcha qui lui tendit les rênes de son cheval. La jeune fille hocha la tête, comme approuvant les paroles de son mentor. Puis elle se hissa sur sa monture, Sorcha faisant de même et ensemble, elles rejoignirent les autres mercenaires pour accomplir la mission.

En à peine une heure, les troupes de Logan étaient à leurs postes face au château qui se trouvait au loin. Le bastion possédait un village, le tout protégé par une muraille rectangulaire. Devant la grande porte d'entrée se trouvait un contingent de l'armée du Tudor et quelques mercenaires, tous en formation de défense. Les deux camps ennemis étaient séparés par un plateau désertique, ce qui donnait un avantage pour Logan qui comptait faire une démonstration de sa force de frappe par la technique de la Charge Déflagrante. Elle consistait à mettre plus de la moitié de ses hommes dans une seule charge de front afin de frapper fort dès le premier coup.

Le reste de la troupe formait une arrière-garde près d'une forêt derrière eux. Sorcha les commandaient, Nerys à ses côtés. La jeune fille regarda ses compagnons dans le groupe qui allaient, donner le premier assaut, elle aperçue Kunar et Ulrich dans les rangs. Elle eut l'impression qu'un nœud se noua dans son estomac, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle les revoyait. Logan se tenait en tête du groupe, attendant le bon moment pour charger. Il n'y avait qu'eux en guerriers, le seigneur qui les avait engagés avait perdu plus de la moitié de ses soldats. Cela ne plaisait pas à Nerys, ni à Sorcha. Quelque chose se tramait, tout comme les positions de l'ennemi.

Un cor retentit dans la plaine, puis les hommes de Logan s'élancèrent avec leurs montures, chargeant l'ennemi qui ne bougeait pas. Nerys regardait ses compagnons foncer lorsque soudain une violente douleur au ventre la fit cambrer.

« Nerys ? Demanda Sorcha, le regard inquiet. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Je ne sais pas... »

Nerys retira ses doigts de sous sa cotte de mailles et vit du sang. Sa plaie s'était remise à saigner cependant c'était pour la prévenir d'un danger. Elle observa la charge des mercenaires alors qu'en face les armées du Tudor ne ripostaient pas…

« Nerys, tu devrais aller te faire soigner.

\- Attend…Ce n'est pas normal. Pourquoi n'y a-t-il aucun archer en face ?

\- Quoi ? «

Sorcha porta son regard sur le champ de bataille pour analyser la situation. Le plateau offrait un excellent avantage pour les archers, seulement l'ennemi n'en n'avait posté aucun, même sur les remparts. Cette négligence ne pouvait que cacher un stratagème plus terrifiant encore.

« Merde ! Lâcha Sorcha. Je savais que quelque chose était louche.

\- Sorcha, regarde là-bas ! »

Nerys lui montra un groupe de cavaliers tenant des torches enflammées. Ils ne bougeaient pas alors que les hommes de Logan arrivaient sur eux.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Demanda Sorcha.

\- C'est bizarre…Hum ? »

La jeune fille venait de sentir une légère odeur étrange dans l'air.

« Sorcha, tu sens ça ? »

La mercenaire se tourna vers son élève, puis renifla à son tour l'air. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur.

« C'est du naphte…Oh non ! C'est un Feu Grégeois !

\- Quoi ! S'exclama Nerys qui savait ce que c'était. Mais ils vont se faire balayer !

\- LOGAN ! Hurla Sorcha espérant que son Chef l'entende. REVIENS ! C'EST UN PIEGE ! »

Mais ce fut trop tard. Avant que les hommes de Logan ne rasent les cavaliers qui leur faisaient face, ces deniers jetèrent leurs torches et d'autres s'élança autour de l'ennemi. Une violente explosion ébranla tout le plateau, plongeant le tout dans un épais nuage de fumée et de poussière. L'arrière-garde vit avec horreur que tous leurs compagnons avaient été pris dans l'explosion. Nerys et Sorcha furent tout autant choquées. La mercenaire aguerrie se maudit de n'a pas avoir eu le temps de reconnaître le terrain et de ne pas avoir repérer un tel piège. Nerys n'arrivait pas à croire que les cavaliers qui avaient les torches avaient donné leurs vies pour réduire à néant leurs effectifs.

Lorsque la fumée s'évapora, il ne restait que des cadavres, la plupart entièrement calcinés. Peu de leurs hommes en étaient sorti vivants et indemnes. Les armées postées à l'entrée qui ne furent pas touché par l'explosion commèrent à s'avancer afin d'achever leurs adversaires. Nerys savait que la mission était foutue, elle se tourna vers Sorcha pour attendre ses ordres mais avant qu'elles aient pu faire quoi ce soit, des cris de guerres retentirent dans la forêt puis des hommes armés surgirent et attaquèrent l'arrière-garde. L'ennemi avait vraiment tout prévu, ils avaient pris toute la troupe de Logan entre deux feux. Sorcha voyant qu'elle n'avait plus d'autres choix cria à ses hommes :

« Retraite général ! Sauvez vos vies ! »

Sorcha galopa vers le plateau, suivit de Nerys alors qu'elles le longèrent afin d'atteindre la forêt par un autre côté. La jeune fille n'aurait jamais cru ça, elle savait ce qu'était une défaite, mais perdre ainsi tous ceux qu'elle connaissait. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose : Survivre en s'enfuyant. Elle vit du coin de l'œil ce qui restait de ses compagnons se faire tuer par les autres mercenaires et l'armée du Tudor. Puis une explosion éclata proche d'elles. Nerys se fit projeter en arrière de son cheval, son casque vola mais elle atterrit sans trop de mal au sol. Elle se releva rapidement et vit Sorcha non loin, étendu par terre alors que du sang coulait sous elle.

« Sorcha ! »

La jeune fille se précipita vers son mentor, voyant que sa jambe était en charpie. La mercenaire se redressa un peu, serrant les dents sous la douleur, un filet de sang coulait le long de son front et sur son nez.

« Nerys …Fuis…

\- Pas question ! Pas dans toi ! »

Elle tenta d'aider Sorcha à se relever lorsqu'elle vit que trois cavaliers fonçaient sur elles. Nerys savait que c'était fichu si elle aidait Sorcha à marcher, mais elle ne voulait pas l'abandonner. Puis soudain, son mentor la choppa par le col, malgré son état, elle avait encore de la force et elle planta son regard vert dans celui bleu-gris de son élève.

« Barre-toi ! C'est un ordre ! »

Les paroles de la mercenaire n'étaient pas à contester mais Nerys ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Sorcha la relâcha, puis elle retira un pendentif qui était autour de son cou et elle le remit dans la main de la jeune fille.

« T'as une vengeance à accomplir…mais pas la mienne, ni celle de Logan. On a commis une erreur, alors ne la répète pas…Casse-toi maintenant ! »

Nerys, surprit par ses mots, n'arrivait plus à parler, aucune larme ne coulait sur son visage. Les cavaliers se rapprochaient de plus en plus. La jeune fille serra le pendentif de Sorcha dans sa main, puis elle tourna les talons et couru. Elle ne se retourna pas…

_Elle ne voit pas Sorcha se relever avec difficulté, s'appuyant sur sa lance._

_Elle ne la voit pas faire face aux cavaliers, réussissant à en planter un._

_Elle ne voit pas la lame d'un des guerriers s'abattre sur Sorcha._

_Elle ne la voit pas s'effondrer…_

Nerys allait bientôt atteindre l'orée de la forêt où les cavaliers ne pourraient pas la suivre. Mais un nouvel obstacle entrava sa route : Deux autres cavaliers se tenaient devant les bois, près d'eux se trouvaient deux jarres de terres fermés. Nerys n'arrêta pas sa course cependant elle sentit à nouveau l'odeur de naphte provenant des jarres. Les deux cavaliers qui la poursuivaient, alertèrent leurs compagnons de devant :

« Judeau ! Corkus ! Ne le laisser pas se barrer ! »

Les deux soldats commençaient à armer leurs arbalètes et à mettre en joue Nerys. Soudain la jeune fille sauta au-dessus d'eux. Ils sentirent un léger courant d'air avant qu'elle n'atterrisse juste derrière eux et reprenne sa course. Ils se retournèrent et allaient la flécher quand ils virent avec stupeur que les cordes des arbalètes avaient été coupées net. Les deux autres cavaliers les rejoignit et allait la poursuivre mais l'un des mercenaires les stoppa.

« C'est pas la peine !

\- Mais Judeau… Commença l'un d'eux.

\- Griffith a dit de ne pas poursuivre les fuyards.

\- Dites, c'est moi ou c'était une fille ? Demanda l'un des cavaliers.

\- Ouais ! Lui répondit l'autre mercenaire au côté de celui nommé Judeau. On aurait dû la chopper.

\- Corkus, le réprimanda Judeau. Même si c'était une ennemie, Caska t'aurait embroché.

\- Hey ! On a bien droit aux petits plaisirs de la vie.

\- Qu'importe ! Lança le premier cavalier. On a gagné de toute façon. Rentrons. »

Les mercenaires commencèrent à repartir sauf Judeau qui resta encore en arrière, fixant la forêt où s'était échappée la jeune fille.

« _Il m'a semblé qu'à ses mains, elle avait des griffes de combats…Je me demande si…_ »

Il n'approfondit pas plus sa pensée et rejoignit ses compagnons.

Nerys avait couru pendant un moment, pensant qu'on la poursuivrait. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle fut vraiment sûre que personne n'était sur ses traces qu'elle s'arrêta enfin. Reprenant son souffle, elle s'appuya d'une main contre un arbre tandis que l'autre serrait le pendentif de son mentor.

Elle n'arrivait pas encore à réaliser ce qui lui arrivait. Le mot "défaite" était dérisoire comparé à ce qu'elle venait vraiment de perdre. Elle se redressa doucement, ses yeux fixant la direction où avait eu lieu la bataille. Plus jamais elle ne reverrait ses compagnons. Logan, son chef. Elle s'était pliée à ses ordres et avait su prouver sa valeur pour gagner sa confiance et son respect. Kunar, celui qui ne voulait d'elle dans le mercenariat à son entrée. Mais l'expérience du vieux guerrier l'avait beaucoup aidé. Il lui avait appris bien des choses et riaient souvent avec les autres mercenaires. Ulrich, son rival. Même s'ils ne s'appréciaient guère, elle savait que c'était un bon soldat et leurs disputes animaient leurs journées. Elle les avait perdus ainsi que tous ceux qu'elle avait appris à connaître. Il y avait déjà eu des morts au sein de leurs rangs mais perdre d'un coup toute la troupe lui avait fait un choc.

Nerys avait appris à ne pas verser de larmes et pourtant, une fine goutte coula le long de sa joue. Elle pleurait pour une seule et unique personne : Sorcha. Elle venait de perdre celle qui l'avait prise sous son aile, celle qui lui avait tout apprit du mercenariat. Pour elle seule, Nerys pleura un instant, gravant dans sa mémoire le souvenir de cette femme aguerrie. De tous ses autres compagnons aussi, elle en garderait le souvenir et même si elle aurait voulu les venger, elle voulait respecter la dernière volonté de son mentor.

Nerys ouvrit sa main qui tenait le pendentif. Il s'agissait d'un petit médaillon d'argent orné d'une améthyste en son centre, le tout pendu à une chaîne argentée. Sorcha lui avait confié que c'était un cadeau de son ancien maître d'armes qui l'avait formé au combat. A présent, Nerys en avait hérité bien qu'elle aurait aimé avoir reçu ce présent dans d'autres circonstances. Elle serrait le pendentif contre son cœur. Jamais, elle n'oublierait Logan et les mercenaires qu'elle avait rejoints. Mais qu'allait-elle devenir à présent ?

Soudain, un bruit de craquement se fit entendre derrière Nerys. Elle se retourna brutalement, sur ses gardes, s'apprêtant à se défendre face à l'ennemi qui allait surgir…


	5. Chapitre05

**Chapitre V : La Brigade des Faucons**

Les buissons frémissaient tandis que Nerys les fixaient en position de combat. Elle était pourtant sûre que personne ne l'avait suivi. Puis entre les feuillages, elle vit deux orbes luisants dans l'ombre. Etait-ce un animal ? Elle eut enfin une réponse quand la chose sortit des broussailles. Nerys resta immobile, puis elle s'écroula à genoux, soupirant de soulagement. La créature n'était d'autre que Waul qui se rapprocha d'elle, frottant son museau contre son visage.

« Waul ! Disait avec soulagement Nerys. Tu m'as fait peur. J'ai cru que c'était un ennemi.

\- _**Ce qui prouve que tu es toujours aux aguets**_, lui répondit mentalement l'animal._**Comment te sens-tu ma douce amie ?**_

\- Ça ira. J'ai quelques contusions, rien de grave…mais… »

Nerys se tut. Elle avait eu de la chance, contrairement à ses compagnons, tous morts. Elle ne savait quoi faire à présent, elle était seule ou presque. Le Lupus, voyant son hésitation et ses doutes, passa sa langue râpeuse sur la joue de la jeune fille pour la réconforter. Cette dernière lui gratta derrière l'oreille.

« Merci Waul. Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans toi…mais que faire maintenant ? Il ne reste plus rien de la troupe.

\- _**C'est à toi de voir. Mais si je peux t'aider, tu as le choix de devenir une mercenaire indépendante ou bien de rejoindre un nouveau groupe. La décision te revient et quoique tu choisisses, je te suivrais.**_»

Nerys fixa son compagnon, puis réfléchit un instant.

« Pour le moment, je dois me soigner et trouver de quoi me ravitailler. Tout ce qui me reste est sur moi.

\- _**Détrompes-toi.**_ »

La jeune fille regarda avec étonnement Waul qui retourna dans les buissons et revient avec un sac, celui de Nerys.

« _**J'ai pu récupérer ça avant que le campement ne soit détruit.**_

\- Merci Waul. »

Nerys lui offrit un doux sourire tout en récupérant le sac. Elle retira son armure et ses protections, puis prit des bandes pour soigner ses blessures. Elle trouva une gourde d'eau dans le sac et s'en servit pour rincer ses plaies. Lorsqu'elle retira son bustier et son haut, elle vit la marque qui avait cessé de saigner. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait mais à chaque fois, c'était pour la prévenir de quelque chose.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de se panser ses blessures, elle regarda le pendentif que lui avait remis Sorcha, avant de l'accrocher à son cou. Elle fouilla son sac, remarquant qu'il n'y avait pas de vivre, juste une bourse avec un peu d'or dedans. Elle ne pouvait survivre avec peu de moyens et la forêt offrait peu de gibier en cette saison. Son regard se tourna vers là où se trouvait le château. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une option.

« Je dois retourner là-bas et voler, je n'ai pas le choix. »

Waul fixa son ami en silence. Il se contenta de fermer les yeux.

« _**Fais selon ton désir mais prudence. Tu risques de tomber sur ces mercenaires et tu seras en territoire ennemi.**_

\- Je sais…Mais… »

Nerys se tut, ne finissant pas sa phrase. Même si ces mercenaires, la Brigade des Faucons étaient ses adversaires, ils l'intriguaient. Pour des guerriers, leurs tactiques avaient été parfaites, digne des grandes armées. Elle se releva, sûre de sa décision, puis rangeant son armure dans son sac, elle prit un grand poncho sombre avec capuche. Elle pouvait ainsi cacher ses griffes et son visage. Trouvant un creux dans un arbre, elle y mit son sac et son épée, ne prenant que la bourse de cuir et la gourde vide. Nerys se tourna vers Waul, lui adressant un signe de tête. Le Lupus ne pouvait l'accompagner mais il resterait ici, veillant sur ses biens jusqu'à son retour. Puis s'élançant dans la forêt, elle disparut alors que le jour déclinait.

Nerys retrouva vite le chemin menant à la sortie de la forêt. Cachée dans les buissons, elle observa les alentours, s'assurant que personne n'était en vue. Elle fixa le plateau désertique. Il restait des traces de combat mais les corps avaient été retirés, même ceux de ses compagnons. Puis son regard se tourna vers le château où elle entendit des bruits de fête. Visiblement, l'ennemi savourait sa victoire. Nerys analysa rapidement la situation, ne voyant que l'option de s'infiltrer discrètement dans l'enceinte comme unique solution. Elle attendit que la nuit soit tombée pour profiter de l'obscurité et de son agilité pour aller aux pieds des murailles.

Rapidement et en silence, Nerys réussit à arriver jusqu'aux pieds du mur d'enceinte, sans se faire repérer par les gardes, bien que ses derniers semblaient plus profiter de la fête que de veiller à leur postes. Deux soldats à l'entrée ne virent pas une ombre passer derrière eux et s'engouffrer dans la porte entrouverte. Avec furtivité et utilisant les zones d'ombres pour se cacher, Nerys réussit à pénétrer dans l'enceinte du domaine, arpentant les ruelles du petit village qui festoyait.

Les soldats du Tudor faisaient couler à flots le vin. Certains comptaient leurs exploits tandis que d'autres savouraient la plaisante compagnie de filles de joies. Personne ne remarqua la présence de Nerys qui se dirigea vers une des bâtisses servant d'entrepôt à la nourriture et la boisson. C'était le seul endroit où elle pouvait dérober ce qu'il lui fallait pour sa survie.

Un instant, elle eut un moment d'hésitation. Elle pouvait entrer dans le château et tuer le dirigeant. Cependant, elle s'était juré de ne pas venger ses compagnons d'armes. A quoi cela aurait-il servit ? Celui qui les avait engagés devait penser qu'ils étaient tous mort, elle n'aurait pas eu de prime et serait devenu un assassin recherché.

Nerys s'ôta vite cette idée de la tête et reprit son objectif premier. Au moment où elle arrivait à hauteur de l'entrepôt, elle entendit des éclats de voix à l'intérieur. La jeune fille se cacha pour observer les personnes qui sortaient et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en les reconnaissant. C'était les mercenaires de la Brigade des Faucons, les deux cavaliers qui lui avaient barré la route et qui gardaient les jarres de naphtes.

Tapie dans l'ombre d'un mur, elle les observa, détaillant leurs apparences à la lueur des torches. L'un était blond, les cheveux mi-longs et attachés en bas de la nuque. Les yeux verts et jonglant avec un couteau, il donnait des instructions à trois hommes qui les accompagnaient. L'autre avait les cheveux noirs coupé court. Ses yeux marron fixaient avec avidité deux soldats plus loin qui partageaient la compagnie d'une jeune fille. Son compagnon se tourna vers lui, soupirant :

« Corkus, on n'a pas le temps. Faut ramener tout ça au camp.

\- Mais c'est injuste ! Lança le dénommé Corkus. Eux, ils profitent de la bonne compagnie alors que nous, on se tient à l'extérieur dans le froid et la boue !

\- C'est les ordres de Griffith. Allez, viens. »

Le blondinet tendit un tonnelet à son compagnon et rejoignirent les trois autres. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrer, sans se douter qu'une ombre aux orbes bleu-gris luisantes de colère les suivait. Le groupe de mercenaires avança dans la foule qui profitait de l'allégresse de la fête. Corkus affichait une mine boudeuse.

« Quand même, c'est injuste ! Et puis c'est grâce à nous qu'on a gagné.

\- Justement, lui répondit le blondinet. Ils nous craignent et pense que la bataille d'aujourd'hui est un coup de chance.

\- De la chance ?! S'exclama Corkus. C'est grâce à nous que leur fief n'est pas tombé ! Et puis on a sacrifié cinq de nos hommes pour le Feu grégeois. Aucun d'entre eux ne se serait porté volontaire pour aller se suicider.

\- Oui, Griffith savait que c'était risqué mais il connaissait la réputation de nos adversaires et il n'a pas eu le choix. La preuve, son plan a fonctionné.

\- Enfin presque ! Je te rappelle qu'il y a un ennemi qui s'est échappé… »

Judeau ne répondit pas. Il savait de qui Corkus parlait, cependant, il pensait que la personne en question s'était enfuie le plus loin possible sans se douter que cette dernière les suivait. Nerys, tapis dans l'ombre, avançait prudemment, gardant son attention sur les mercenaires qui sortit de l'enceinte du château et rejoignirent un campement dressé un peu plus loin aux abords de la forêt. Profitant de son agilité et de l'obscurité, elle s'y dirigea et se camoufla dans les buissons, ne perdant pas de vue le groupe d'hommes.

La jeune fille observa les mercenaires du camp qui accueillir avec joie leurs compagnons rapportant vin et nourriture. Elle fut étonnée de remarquer que tous étaient relativement jeunes. Elle se souvint des paroles de Kunar concernant cette fameuse Brigade des Faucons. Comment un groupe de jeunes guerriers n'avait jamais connu la défaite ?

Soudain, le ventre de Nerys émit un grognement sourd. Elle pesta intérieurement contre elle. Trop concentrée sur les deux cavaliers, elle avait oublié de voler de la nourriture dans le château. Il était trop dangereux d'y retourner maintenant, elle devait alors voler dans le campement de la Brigade. Avec prudence et furtivité, elle se faufila entre les tentes, cherchant des victuailles et de l'eau. Elle remarqua une tente un peu à l'écart du camp et décida d'y tenter sa chance.

Nerys se glissa à l'intérieur après s'être assurée qu'il n'y avait personne. La chance lui sourit, elle venait de tomber sur des réserves. Elle remplit sa gourde vide dans l'un des tonneaux d'eau et enfourna un peu de nourriture dans un petit sac. Cachant le tout sous son poncho, elle ressortit de la tente et regagna rapidement les fourrés. Elle fut soulagée de voir que personne ne l'avait remarqué. Son ventre grogna à nouveau, elle devait manger quelque chose avant de reprendre sa route. Sortant une tranche de viande séchée, elle allait la dévorer lorsque soudain, un sifflement sourd se fit entendre près d'elle. Elle ne sentit plus la viande dans sa main, ce dernier se retrouva cloué par un couteau contre un arbre près d'elle.

« Si vous aviez demandé gentiment, on vous en aurait donné. »

Aussi vif que l'éclair, Nerys se redressa, faisant face à celui qui venait de parler. Ses yeux à demi cachés par la capuche de son poncho s'agrandirent de stupeur en voyant que la personne en question n'était d'autre que le jeune homme blond. Ce dernier tenait une dague qui faisait tournoyer dans sa main. Cependant, son visage n'affichait aucune colère mais plutôt de l'amusement. Nerys se maudit mentalement d'avoir relâché sa garde. Que devait-elle faire ? Le tuer ? Cela ameutera tout le reste du campement et elle se ferait massacrer. Elle craignait que le mercenaire ne donne l'alerte, cependant, il ne bougeait pas, la fixant toujours.

« …C'est toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Nerys fut surprise de la question du guerrier puis elle compris qu'il l'avait reconnu malgré la capuche et le poncho qui cachait son identité.

« La fille, sur le champ de bataille vers la forêt, c'était bien toi ? Redemanda le mercenaire. »

Elle ne répondit rien. Discrètement, ses mains se glissèrent vers sa ceinture où pendaient ses griffes et commença à les enfiler. Elle allait devoir se battre si elle voulait s'enfuir. Le blondinet la regardait toujours. Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il rangea la dague avec laquelle il jonglait et leva légèrement les mains, montrant qu'il n'était pas hostile.

« Je te promets de rien te faire, mais répond moi.

\- …Et que feras-tu si c'était le cas. »

Ce fut la voix de Nerys qui s'éleva avec un ton de méfiance. L'homme esquissa un léger sourire.

« Je m'en doutais. Je pensais que tu aurais fuis le plus loin possible et cela aurait été une bonne solution pour toi.

\- Personne ne me dicte ce que je dois faire ! Répondit d'un ton sec Nerys.

\- C'était plus un conseil. Et puis, si tu étais revenue pour te venger, je serais déjà mort avant de parler. »

Nerys fut grandement surprise qu'il devine ses intentions et que visiblement, il ne donnait ni l'alerte à ses autres compagnons, ni cherchait à la combattre. Ses mains dans le dos se retirèrent doucement des griffes d'aciers cependant elle resta sur ses gardes. Le jeune homme s'avança doucement vers elle, récupérant son couteau et la viande séchée planté sur l'arbre. Nerys avait reculé d'un pas, s'attendant à un coup sournois néanmoins, le blondinet affichait un visage rassurant.

« On de la viande qui finit de cuir, ça sera plus appétissant que ça.

-…Tu, bredouille Nerys en écarquillant les yeux. Tu m'invites à mangeailler avec vous alors que je suis votre ennemie ?

\- Tu l'étais il y a quelques heures. Maintenant tu es comme moi, un simple mercenaire.

\- Qui me dit que tu ne me tends pas un piège ?

\- ça se pourrait, il est vrai mais qu'aurais-je à gagner à te capturer ou te tuer ? »

Les yeux bleu-gris de Nerys luisaient de méfiance. Cependant, il marquait un point, tout comme elle avait pensé à tuer le seigneur du château. Puis elle le vit en train de réfléchir, jetant un œil vers son dos.

« En fait, disait-il. J'aurais peut-être à gagner de la réputation si mes doutes s'avèrent être exactes. Mais dans ce cas, il y a quelqu'un qui souhaiterait te rencontrer.

\- Tes doutes ?

\- Si tu me suis, tu auras peut-être à gagner plus qu'un simple vol de victuailles. »

Il commençait à faire quelques pas en direction du campement, tournant la tête vers Nerys. Cette dernière restait abasourdit par ses paroles bien étranges. Étrangement, elle ne se sentait pas en danger mais la méfiance était toujours là.

« Et qui me dit que tes camarades ne vont pas se jeter sur moi ? Lâcha-t-elle d'un ton cinglant.

\- Si tu restes près de moi, personne ne lèvera la main sur toi. »

Nerys ne savait que penser cependant elle sentait qu'il ne mentait ou ne cherchait pas à l'attirer dans un piège. Abaissant sa capuche et ramenant ses mèches derrière elle, elle lui emboita le pas. Dans le campement, les mercenaires continuaient de savourer leurs victoires. Certains jetèrent un regard intrigué sur les deux personnes qui avançaient parmi eux. Nerys fut surprise qu'aucun d'eux ne cherchait à l'aborder ou à jeter des regards vicieux, c'était plus de l'étonnement. Le blondinet l'amena vers un petit groupe dont certains hommes s'écartaient pour les laisser passer. Nerys les observa et écarquilla les yeux de surprise en fixant deux personnes se tenant devant elle.

L'une était une femme à la peau foncée, les cheveux et les yeux noirs. Elle aurait pu se faire passer pour un homme si sa silhouette et les traits féminins de son visage ne la trahissaient pas. A ses côtés se tenait un jeune homme d'une beauté presque irréel, quasiment l'opposé de la ténébreuse. Il avait le teint blanc et les cheveux mi-longs argentés et ondulant. Nerys fut figée sur place en croisant ses yeux d'un bleu acier semblable à celui d'un rapace. Les discussions cessèrent dans le petit groupe, les regards se portant sur la jeune fille.

« Griffith, commença le blondinet en s'adressant au jeune homme à la beauté irréel. Tu n'avais pas dit que tu regrettais qu'on est massacré la troupe d'aujourd'hui un peu rapidement ?

\- Judeau, rétorqua la jeune femme. On peut savoir ou tu veux en venir et aussi qui est-ce ?

\- AHHHH ! »

Les regards se tournèrent vers le cri qui venait de s'élever de la bouche de Corkus. Ce dernier s'était rapproché en voyant l'attroupement et il pointait du doigt Nerys.

« Bordel ! S'exclama Corkus. C'est la mercenaire ennemie ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ici ? T'es complètement taré Judeau ! »

Le blondinet leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, il aurait aimé ne pas annoncer la nouvelle de cette manière. Cependant, il sentit de la tension venant de Nerys, qui venait de glisser ses mains sous son poncho vers ses griffes. Les hommes autour d'elle échangèrent des regards d'incompréhension et non d'animosité mais ils furent aussi sur leurs gardes. Nerys se maudit d'être tombé dans un tel piège, elle allait devoir se battre. Ses mains s'étaient glissées dans ses griffes et elle était prête à faire couler le sang…

« Si tu sors ton arme, je ne te garantit pas que tu auras la vie sauve. »

C'était le dénommé Griffith qui venait de s'exprimer d'un ton calme mais ferme à l'attention de Nerys. Ce dernier se leva lentement alors que ses hommes ne bougeaient pas. Il avança un pas vers la jeune fille, son regard bleu plongeant dans ses orbes bleu-gris. Nerys n'arrivait pas à s'en détourner, elle avait l'impression qu'il la jaugeait. Elle hésita alors que ses mains étaient toujours dans ses gants de griffes d'aciers. Elle pourrait le pourfendre à l'instant avant que les autres guerriers autour d'elle ne se jettent sur elle pour la tuer. Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance face à cet homme. De plus, elle n'était pas venue ici pour faire couler le sang. Doucement, ses mains se retirèrent de ses griffes.

« Écoutez, commença-t-elle. Je ne suis pas venu chercher querelle.

\- Je le sais, coupa Griffith en souriant. Je suis même ravi de rencontrer un des membres de la troupe de Logan. Il est vrai que je regrette qu'on n'est pas croisé le fer avec eux.

\- Et moi, je regrette que mon chef est surestimé nos forces. »

Le poing de Nerys se serra, repensant à la décision irréfléchie de Logan ce qui a entrainé la mort de tout le groupe. Autour d'elle, les autres mercenaires commençaient à se rassembler, intrigué par ce qui se passait. Corkus en bouscula quelques-uns pour se poser non loin de la jeune fille.

« T'es venu te rendre ? Lança-t-il d'un air triomphant.

\- C'est moi qui lui ai proposé de venir, coupa Judeau avant qu'il ne se tourne vers Griffith. Je crois que j'ai gagné mon pari si mon intuition s'avère exacte.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Rétorqua Corkus en clignant des yeux.

\- Je crois…Qu'il s'agit du BloodWolf. »

Nerys écarquilla les yeux de surprise et elle ne fut pas la seule. Parmi l'assemblé, les murmures s'élevaient exprimant l'étonnement. Griffith ne cacha pas non plus sa surprise, il observa la jeune fille avant d'esquisser un fin sourire.

« Si tu l'es, commença-t-il. Dans ce cas, tu peux sortir l'arme cachée dans ton dos.

\- Et qui me dis que dès que je l'aurai sortie, vous aller pas tous me sauter dessus pour me tuer

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu n'es pas là pour chercher querelle, n'est-ce pas ? »

Nerys sentit qu'il ne mentait pas. Jetant un œil vers Judeau, ce dernier hocha de la tête pour l'inciter. Doucement, elle passa les mains sous son poncho et sortit ses gants d'acier acérés de griffes. De nouveaux cris d'étonnement s'élevèrent autour d'elle, certains assurant que ce qu'avançait le blondinet est donc vrai. Griffith observa les armes avant de reporter son attention sur Nerys puis il soupira.

« Je crois bien que je viens de perdre dix pièces d'or.

\- Je peux savoir sur quoi vous avez parié ? Demanda d'un ton un peu brute Nerys.

\- A savoir si le BloodWolf était un homme ou une femme, expliqua Judeau. Et j'avais raison.

\- C'est vraiment la BloodWolf, lança la jeune femme au teint sombre qui s'était rapproché de Griffith.

\- Je ne connais aucun mercenaire pourvus d'armes de ce genre hormis elle.

\- Qui nous dit que c'est pas un assassin ! Rétorqua Corkus.

\- Parce qu'on serait déjà mort avant d'avoir rejoint le campement lorsqu'on est sortie du château…n'est-ce pas ? »

Nerys haussa un sourcil en fixant Judeau. Il l'avait donc repéré ou bien il était arrivé à cette conclusion l'en ayant trouvé en train de voler ? Les échanges fusèrent avant que Griffith ne fasse un signe, amenant le silence.

« Ton nom est souvent soufflé parmi les mercenaires comme un signe annonçant la mort.

\- Tout comme vous on dirait, répondit Nerys. Mais Logan vous a sous-estimé.

\- Néanmoins…J'aimerai vérifier si ta réputation n'est pas surfaite. »

Les guerriers autour d'eux ne cachèrent pas leur surprise tout comme Nerys. Griffith esquissa un sourire rassurant.

« Je te propose une joute amicale contre l'un de mes hommes, pas de mise à mort. Après tout, tu n'es pas ici pour chercher à venger tes compagnons.

-…Non en effet. Mais qu'ai-je à y gagner ?

\- Tu auras la vie sauve et tu pourras repartir sans risque d'être poursuivit.

\- ça me va. »

Les mercenaires reculèrent formant un plus grand cercle tandis que Nerys ôta complètement son poncho, ajustant ses griffes à ses mains. Griffith se tourna vers la femme au teint sombre, cette dernière croisa son regard et hocha de la tête avant de s'avancer, l'épée à la main. Les soldats encouragèrent leur compagne d'armes, Nerys fut surprise sur le coup que ce soit elle son adversaire. Puis parmi les murmures, elle comprit vite que cette personne était haut gradée parmi eux et devait donc être redoutable.

« Vas-y Caska ! Lança Corkus. Faisant qu'une bouché !

\- Au premier sang ? Demanda la dénommé Caska en ignorant Corkus et s'adressant à Nerys.

-…Au premier sang. »

Les deux femmes se firent face, jaugeant la force de l'autre. Nerys percevait en elle le même niveau que Sorcha et peut-être plus mais c'était loin de celui de Griffith. Si ce dernier avait été son adversaire, elle savait qu'elle perdrait. Elle se mit en garde alors que Caska lança la première attaque. Nerys la parut très aisément et répliqua aussitôt. Le choc du métal de l'épée contre les griffes se mêlaient aux cris d'attaques des deux femmes. Autour d'elle, les soldats étaient silencieux, observant le combat avec admiration et crainte pour Caska. Griffith les fixait de ses yeux perçant, le visage sérieux.

Le temps semblait s'être figé, aucune des deux filles ne prit le dessus sur l'autre. Cependant, les coups de Nerys avait frôlé maintes fois Caska de près mais sans jamais la toucher. Malgré la faim qui la tiraillait, Nerys puisait dans ce qui lui restait de force pour tenir bon. Elle devait en finir maintenant. Elle misa tout sur une dernière parade. Feintant sur la gauche en parant un coup, sa griffe trouva une ouverture vers la hanche de Caska…

« Arrêter ! »

La voix de Griffith figea les deux combattantes dans leurs actions. Les lames acérées de Nerys s'étaient arrêtés à quelques centimètres du côté de Caska. Puis elle se rendit compte que la lame de cette dernière allait toucher dans son dos si Griffith n'avait pas arrêté le combat. Elles rompirent le combat, se tenant l'une en face de l'autre alors que le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés s'avança vers elle.

« ...Ta réputation est vraiment surfaite, lâcha-t-il. Je crois que je vais revoir mon offre.

\- C'est-à-dire que tu vas me livrer à l'ennemi ou me tuer ? Rétorqua un peu froidement Nerys.

\- C'est la dernière bêtise que je ferais. Les dires sur toi ne sont qu'un pâle reflet de ce que tu vaux vraiment. Tu dépasses même les rumeurs qui courent sur toi.

-…Là, j'ai du mal à te suivre.

\- Voila ma nouvelle offre : Joins-toi à la Brigade des Faucons. »

La stupeur saisit les mercenaires présents. Caska et Corkus en furent tout autant surprit. Seul Judeau affichait un sourire, se doutant de la décision de Griffith. Nerys avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

« …Tu me proposes de rejoindre l'ennemi ?

\- Je te rappelle que nous sommes des mercenaires comme toi, expliqua Griffith. Un jour nous sommes dans un camp, le lendemain dans un autre. L'opportunité actuelle nous a amené à être avec le Tudor mais peut-être que d'ici quelques mois, on sera dans les rangs du Midland.

\- Tout dépend du prix qu'on met, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Sache que je ne ferais qu'une fois l'offre. Tu peux partir également et je serais ravie de t'affronter sur un champ de bataille. Mais sincèrement, j'aimerai que tu te joignes à nous. Que choisis-tu ? »

Nerys croisa le regard de Griffith, elle sentit qu'il voulait vraiment qu'elle se joigne à eux. Ses yeux firent le tour de l'assemblé, les mercenaires ne la voyait pas comme une ennemie mais comme une future compagne d'armes. Elle s'attarda un instant sur Judeau puis Caska. Cette dernière lui rappela étrangement Sorcha. Instinctivement, sa main enserra le pendentif autour de son cou. Elle lui avait promis de ne pas se venger néanmoins elle n'aurait pas cru qu'on lui proposait de rejoindre ceux qui avait décimé sa troupe. Puis la raison pour laquelle elle était devenue mercenaire s'insinua en elle…Et si avec eux, elle retrouvait plus rapidement les responsables du massacre de son village ?

La jeune fille rangea ses griffes à sa ceinture avant de s'avancer vers Griffith. Son regard bleu-gris soutenait celui bleu acéré du jeune homme. Le silence régnait autour d'eux, tous se demandait quel choix avait fait Nerys.

« Sache une chose, commença-t-elle. Je poursuis un but précis et j'ai emprunté la voie du mercenariat pour y parvenir.

\- Un rêve ? Demanda intrigué Griffith.

\- Appelle ça comme tu veux…Mais, j'espère qu'à vos côtés, je l'atteindrais. »

Sur ses derniers mots, Nerys tendit la main vers Griffith qui ne tarda pas à l'enserrer. Un pacte fut scellé sous les hourras des soldats. La brigade des Faucon comptait à présent parmi eux une louve redoutable…


	6. Chapitre06

**Chapitre VI : Guts**

Six mois s'écoulèrent après que Nerys ait rejoint la Brigade des Faucons. A leurs côtés, elle comprit mieux comment un simple groupe de mercenaires avaient pu se hisser aussi vite une excellente réputation. Griffith était un leader né, son charisme égalait son esprit, permettant d'analyser et d'élaborer des stratégies digne des plus grands tacticiens. Il dégageait de lui quelque chose de presque divin, capable de rassembler des gens sous sa bannière. C'est ainsi que perçut Nerys ayant décidé de les rejoindre alors que la Brigade avait décimé la troupe de Logan.

De nouvelles rumeurs circulaient sur les champs de batailles, concernant le BloodWolf. Diverses hypothèses sur les circonstances étaient émises mais toutes indiquaient qu'elle avait rejoint les rangs de la Brigade des Faucons, renforçant ainsi leur réputation de "Faucheurs de la mort".

La vie parmi les Faucons était bien différente de celle qu'elle avait connue avec la troupe de Logan. Les hommes ne la méprisaient pas, c'était même du respect et de l'admiration qu'ils avaient pour elle. Etant la seconde femme de la Bridage, elle s'entendit très rapidement avec Caska, pouvant échanger sur des sujets purement féminins.

Griffith lui confia rapidement des missions de repérages et d'espionnage, convenant plus à ses compétences agiles et furtives. Judeau lui apprit tout ce que devait savoir un bon éclaireur et ils effectuaient les missions ensembles. Corkus ressemblait un peu à Ulrich cependant il n'essayait pas de lui chercher querelle à tout bout de champ car il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance face à elle.

Nerys fit aussi la connaissance de deux autres membres importants du groupe. L'un était un homme massif, au crane en partie chauve et le reste des cheveux noirs ramenés en une queue de cheval. On ne pouvait voir ses yeux car il les avait constamment clos. Il répondait au nom de Pippin mais il parlait peu. Cependant il était redoutable au niveau de la force et Nerys s'entrainait souvent avec lui afin de mieux encaisser les chocs. L'autre était le plus jeune de la troupe, un garçon du nom de Rickert. Il avait les cheveux blond coupé court et les yeux bleus. Malgré son jeune âge, il apprenait vite et savait se défendre.

Nerys ne révéla rien de son passé, ni de son véritable but et Griffith ne chercha pas à la questionner. Certains soirs, elle s'isola afin de passer un peu de temps avec Waul cependant le Lupus lui indiqua qu'il devait s'éloigner pour des temps plus long mais qu'il lui ferait signe dès son retour. Etrangement, sa présence lui manquait moins, l'ayant compensé aux côtés de la Brigade.

Les jours s'écoulèrent tout comme les batailles qui défilèrent. Le sang coula maintes fois, changeant de camp en acceptant les meilleures offres. Les rangs des Faucons grossissaient petit à petit malgré quelques pertes. Une de leurs missions les mena à protéger un château, réussissant à tenir durant trois mois et donnant du fil à retordre aux troupes qui l'assiégeait jusqu'à ce jour…

« Il…il a vaincu Bazuso !

\- Bazuso est mort, il est incroyable ce gamin ! »

Le corps inerte et massive du Chevalier gris Bazuso baignait dans une flaque de sang. Les soldats regardaient d'un air ébahi celui qui avait réalisé cet exploit : Un jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'année aux cheveux noirs coupés court dominait le cadavre de Bazuso. Il tenait une immense épée à deux mains teintée de sang et ses yeux marron ne reflétaient aucune peur. Un léger filet écarlate coulait de sa tempe gauche.

La surprise avait tétanisé les guerriers du château, les assaillants en profitèrent pour reprendre le dessus, massacrant les opposants. Le jeune guerrier récupéra son casque qui avait volé durant l'affrontement et reprit le combat. Il ne se doutait pas qu'un groupe de personnes l'observaient du haut d'une des rondes du château.

« Et bien, il y a finalement de sacrée adverses dans le camp ennemi, lança l'un des individus.

\- A votre avis, qui est le plus fort entre nous ou eux ? Demanda un autre.

\- Idiot ! Rétorqua un troisième. Nous ne faisons pas parti du même monde qu'eux, n'est-ce pas Griffith ? »

Le leader des Faucons, ayant revêtu son armure et un casque à la forme de l'oiseau emblématique, observait en silence. Son regard perçant toisait la silhouette du jeune guerrier qui disparut dans un nuage de poussière. Arrivant avec agilité, une silhouette parée d'un couvre-chef de tête de loup s'approcha d'eux.

« Griffith, c'est fait.

\- Bien, il est temps de partir, lança le chef de la Brigade.

\- Hey Nerys, interpella l'un des soldats la nouvelle venue. T'as raté un beau combat.

\- Si tu parles de la boite de conserve gisant dans ses tripes, non je l'ai juste vu de loin.

\- Ce Bazuso ne fait pas le poids contre notre BloodWolf, rétorqua un autre soldat. Alors ce petit guerrier finirait en charpie s'il tombe sur elle. »

Les hommes riaient tandis qu'il suivait leur chef. Restant en retrait, Nerys jeta un dernier regard vers la scène sanglante en contrebas. Ses yeux bleu-gris se plissèrent avant qu'elle n'emboita le pas au reste du groupe.

Le lendemain après la bataille, la Brigade des Faucons s'était établie dans les plaines, bien loin du château afin de reprendre des forces. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment participé au combat, Griffith savait que cela ne servirait à rien de gaspiller des forces inutilement. Ils avaient été payés à l'avance, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Un des mercenaires montant la garde interpella ses compères, montrant du doigt la route qui se trouvait en contrebas des collines. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux en reconnaissant le jeune guerrier qui avait terrassé Bazuso la veille.

« Que fait-il par ici ? Lança l'un d'eux. On fait quoi, vu que c'est un ennemi ?

\- C'était un ennemi, rétorqua l'un d'eux. Qu'est-ce que ça peut nous faire maintenant.

\- Oui mais il doit avoir les poches bien remplies, souligna Corkus qui les avaient rejoint. Il a empoché sa récompense pour la mort de Bazuso. Il faut savoir saisir la chance quand elle se présente. T'en dis quoi Griffith ? »

Le chef de la Brigade était allongé dans l'herbe, les yeux clos. Il ne bougea pas, lançant juste ses mots.

« Peu m'importe. »

Un sourire para les lèvres de Corkus. Il commença à rassembler ses hommes et s'équipa lorsqu'il entendit un rire.

« Tu trouves ça drôle, Caska ? Demanda vexé Corkus en fixant la jeune femme assise sur un tronc.

\- Tu ne pourras jamais le tuer, Corkus. Surtout pas toi.

\- Ah ! Tu peux parler ! C'était dans mes projets de me faire une renommée en tuant ce Bazuso. Je vais pas me laisser usurper ce qui devait me revenir par un quelconque gueux sortit d'on ne sait ou

\- Tu vas mourir.»

Corkus ne répliqua pas à ces dernières paroles. Il se dirigea vers son cheval et le reste de ses hommes qui étaient prêt pour l'assaut. A côté de Caska, Judeau était en train d'affuter une dague tandis que Nerys finissait de nettoyer ses griffes.

« Une renommée ? Il a qu'à tenter de me tuer, lança avec amusement la jeune fille.

\- Je croyais qu'il avait déjà essayé et qu'il a failli perdre ses bijoux de familles, souligna le blondinet avant de soupirer. Mais c'est quand même un imbécile. Tu vas vraiment les laisser faire, Griffith ? »

L'intéressé ne répondit pas, gardant les yeux clos. Nerys terminait de passer un chiffon sur l'une de ses lames acérés, gardant une oreille tendue dans la direction où était partit Corkus. Il ne fallut pas attendre pour percevoir des bruits de combat mêlés de cris d'agonies. Intriguée, une partie de la Brigade observait l'affrontement du haut de la colline, annonçant à voix haute ce qui se tramait.

« Hey ! Dan et Iru se sont fait buter !

\- Ce frimeur de Corkus prend ses jambes à son cou maintenant !

\- Comme si je vous avais pas prévenu, soupira Caska qui savait ce qui allait se passer.

-…Caska ? Fit la voix de Griffith. Va.

\- Une…une minute ! Rétorqua cette dernière. Pourquoi d'abord ? C'est Corkus qui tout seul a décidé de… »

Un œil bleu aussi perçant que celui d'un faucon croisa le regard hésitant de Caska. Le message était clair :

« J'ai compris, répondit Caska en attrapant ses affaires. »

Tandis que la jeune femme alla récupérer son cheval, Nerys se leva et rejoignit le groupe afin d'observer le combat. Ses yeux bleu-gris toisait ceux du mystérieux guerrier et elle y put lire une lueur familière, celle de survivre tout en devant tuer. La même flamme qui l'habitait. L'intervention de Caska permit à Corkus d'échapper à une mort certaine. Le jeune guerrier fit face à la mercenaire, engageant un combat féroce. Les membres de la Brigade furent surpris de voir leur sœur d'armes en position de défense devant les attaques effrénées de l'homme. Nerys était abasourdie également, il n'y avait qu'elle ou Griffith qui pouvait surpasser Caska parmi la Brigade. En voyant l'arme que tenait le guerrier, elle avait pensé que cela le handicaperait néanmoins il la maniait avec force et rapidité.

Derrière elle, elle entendit les cliquetis d'armure. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Griffith finir de mettre son casque, rejoignant sa monture. Il allait intervenir et heureusement. Car quelques minutes après, Caska se retrouva en mauvaise posture et faillit se faire tuer si le leader des faucons n'avait pas planté une lance entre elle et le guerrier.

« Griffith ! Cria Caska. Fais attention, il est très fort.

\- Tu ne veux pas rengainer ton épée, j'imagine. Demanda l'air calme Griffith. »

Le jeune guerrier ne répondit rien, il se remit en garde face au leader, l'air déterminé :

« Je m'en doutais. Soupira Griffith alors qu'il dégainait son épée.

Il n'était pas le seul à penser ça. Nerys sentait que ce jeune homme le lâcherait son arme uniquement que s'il est vaincu. Le combat fut très rapide cette fois-ci. D'un geste rapide, Griffith para la première attaque et la pointe de son épée s'enfonça dans la chair du guerrier. Ce dernier s'écroula au sol sous les acclamations du reste de la Brigade.

« Grandiose, s'exprima avec admiration Caska en rejoignant Griffith. Une seule estocade aura suffi.

\- Quel crétin ! Lâcha Corkus. Affronter Griffith de face…

\- Pour qui crois-tu que Griffith ait eu à faire ça ? Rétorqua avec colère la femme en pointant son épée vers lui. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas chercher à te battre si tu es incapable de te défendre.

-…J'ai...J'ai compris ! Je m'excuse ! Griffith, dis quelque…

\- Griffith ! Lança Nerys au loin. Il se relève ! »

Tous les mercenaires se tournèrent vers le jeune guerrier qui s'appuyait sur son épée. Son visage affichait une grande colère alors qu'il saignait abondement. Il fit quelques pas en direction de Griffith avant de s'écrouler à bout de forces. Ce dernier vit le leader des Faucons ôter son casque avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Le soulagement se lut sur les visages des soldats. Nerys rejoignit Griffith, Caska et Corkus. Ce dernier commençait à lever son épée sur le jeune guerrier.

« Il n'en n'a plus pour longtemps, autant l'achever tout de suite.

\- Non, coupa Griffith. Emmenons-le avec nous. Nerys, trouve-nous un endroit pour établir un campement.

\- Entendue.»

Les membres de la Bridage furent surpris de cette décision mais personne ne la contesta. Alors qu'ils rassemblaient leurs effets pour établir un campement plus loin, Nerys s'attarda sur le guerrier inconscient, se demandant ce qu'avait en tête Griffith. La jeune fille s'éclipsa rapidement et partie en éclaireur pour trouver un terrain propice.

Quelques heures plus tard, les tentes des Faucons avaient été dressées. Dans l'une d'elle, Nerys et Judeau terminaient de panser la plaie du jeune homme toujours inconscient. Griffith et Caska les rejoignit, attendant leurs conclusions.

« Il vivra, lança le blondinet. Tu aurais largement pu le tuer d'un coup.

\- Enfin, il survivra s'il passe la nuit, rétorqua Nerys en posant une main sur le front de l'inconnu. Son corps se refroidit au vu du sang qu'il a perdu. Il a beau résistant, la dernière chose qu'il aura vu vivant c'est ton visage Griffith.

-…Caska et Nerys, vous vous en chargez. »

Les deux femmes fixèrent leur leader d'un air outré par cette demande. Nerys n'était guère ravie mais ce fut Caska qui laissa sa colère parler pour elle.

« Il n'est pas question que je m'abaisse à ça ! Et pourquoi tu veux le garder en vie.

\- C'est le devoir d'une femme de tenir chaud à un homme, répondit calmement Griffith en plongeant son regard dans celui de Caska. Et c'est un ordre. »

Un lourd silence retomba sur la tente. Les poings de Caska se serrèrent avant qu'elle ne détournait la tête face au regard insistant de Griffith. Elle devait se plier à ses ordres. Nerys et Judeau échangèrent un regard avant que le blondinet ne quitta la tente avec le leader. La jeune fille s'approcha de sa paire, posant une main sur son épaule.

« Laisse-moi m'en charger seule si tu veux.

\- Non, répondit à contrecœur Caska. L'ordre de Griffith a été clair, il nous a chargés de le faire ensemble.

\- Je te rassure, ça ne me plait pas non plus…Et puis, je me demande vraiment ce que Griffith a en tête. »

Aucune d'elle n'avaient la réponse. Sans guère de motivation, les deux femmes ôtèrent leurs vêtements avant de se glisser chacune du côté du jeune homme afin de le réchauffer. Cela dura deux nuits, Nerys remarqua que l'inconnu cauchemardait au vu des traits crispés sur son visage. Après s'être assuré qu'il ne mourrait pas de froid, elles quittèrent la tente pour vaquer à leurs occupations respectives.

Le matin du troisième jour, le jeune guerrier avait repris conscience néanmoins le réveil fut brutal lorsque Caska décida de lui asséner un coup de poing pour le remercier de l'humiliation qu'elle avait subi. Nerys préféra rester dans l'ombre, continuant de s'entrainer. Elle garda un œil sur l'échange entre Griffith et cet homme qui répondait au nom de Guts, avant de les voir s'éloigner. Elle aperçue Caska qui les suivait discrètement, surement pour veiller sur le leader cependant Nerys savait que ce Guts ne faisait pas le poids face au leader, surtout avec sa blessure.

Ce fut Pippin qui interpella le reste de la troupe en pointant vers la colline quelque chose. La Brigade fut stupéfaite de voir leur chef en train de combattre à nouveau le jeune guerrier. Caska qui était sur place, leur interdit d'intervenir, d'après les ordres de Griffith. Nerys resta en retrait pour observer. Elle fut surprise de voir à un moment Guts se saisir de l'épée du leader avec ses dents pour le faire basculer. Les membres de la Brigade furent choqués en voyant Griffith à terre mais le combat se dénoua en faveur de ce dernier. Guts eu le bras disloqué, annonçant la victoire du leader des Faucons…Mais aussi son intégration parmi la Brigade. La joie ne se lut pas sur tous les visages. Corkus affichait de l'amertume tandis que Caska s'éloigna, passant près de Nerys. Cette dernière tenta de la retenir pour savoir ce qui se tramait.

« ...A personne, marmonna Caska en s'écartant. Il n'a jamais dit ça à personne. »

Cette dernière s'éloigna sans apporter plus de réponse. Nerys l'observa avant de tourner son regard vers le reste du groupe. Elle plissa les yeux en s'attardant sur Guts avant de tourner les talons et de rentrer au campement.

Le soir tomba ainsi que le silence sur le bivouac de la Brigade. Hormis les gardes qui veillaient à la sécurité comme Nerys. Elle errait parmi les tentes lorsque des bruits de chuchotements l'attirèrent. Sur ses gardes, elle se camoufla derrière une tente et observa un petit groupe proche de la tente ou reposait Guts. Elle reconnue rapidement Corkus et six de ses hommes, chacun armés.

« T'as vraiment l'intention de le tuer, Corkus ?

\- Chut ! Rétorqua ce dernier à voix basse. Ce n'est pas le moment de reculer, nous sommes sept. Vous m'avez pourtant bien dit que vous ne pouviez pas le voir non plus ! Il a tué Dan !

\- Mais il est incroyablement fort, et puis Griffith a dit…

\- Ne vous en faites pas. On a va juste lui égratigner la tête dans son sommeil et dans son état, il serait incapable de manier l'épée, de toute manière. Si l'on jette son corps en forêt, Griffith pensera tout simplement qu'il s'est enfui, non ? »

Les autres gars de Corkus semblaient septiques encore. Corkus incita l'un d'eux à entrer en premier lorsqu'un vent soudain souffla près d'eux. Les yeux de Corkus s'écarquillèrent en sentant une paire de griffes sous sa gorge. Le reste des hommes reculèrent de peur, fixant Nerys.

« T'es un imbécile accompli Corkus, rétorqua froidement la jeune femme. Même blessé, ce type peut te trancher de la tête au pied avant même que tu es levé ton épée.

\- Ne...Nerys ! Bordel, t'es malade ! Mais l'homme déglutit en sentant une des lames effleurer sa peau.

\- Tu outrepasserais un ordre direct de Griffith alors qu'il a lui-même décidé de l'intégrer parmi nous ? »

Nulle réponse ne vint. Nerys décida de relâcher Corkus qui reprit sa respiration. Les autres mercenaires préféraient commencer à s'éloigner mais ce n'était pas le cas de l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

« Restez ici vous autres ! Ordonna Corkus avant de se tourner vers Nerys. Tu ne le détestes pas ? Alors que toi et Caska avez dû jouer les catins ?...Ou bien il s'est passé quelque chose durant ces… »

Corkus n'eut le temps de continuer qu'il se retrouva soulevé hors du sol. Nerys venait de le chopper par le col et son autre griffe menaçait dangereusement l'entrejambe de l'homme. Les pupilles de la jeune fille s'étaient rétrécies de colère.

« Ne finit pas ta phrase ou bien tu perds définitivement tes bijoux de familles !

\- Ah ! Arrête ! Je…Je plaisantais voyons !

\- Moi pas ! Prononce encore le mot "Catin" et c'est toi que je balance dans la forêt en disant à Griffith que tu t'es enfui. »

La menace était réelle, Corkus ne prononça plus rien jusqu'à ce que Nerys le relâcha. Les autres guerriers se dispersaient tandis que Corkus commençait à s'éloigner en marmonnant. Nerys pu percevoir ce qu'il disait.

« Putain, c'était une ennemie aussi y a six mois, pour ça que… »

Il entendit des lames riper entre elles, ce qui le fit détaler encore plus vite. La jeune fille du respirer profondément pour retrouver son calme. Elle perçue des pas derrière elle et se tourna vers Guts qui sortait de la tente. Ce dernier avait visiblement assisté à toute la scène et il fut surpris de voir une autre femme parmi les mercenaires. Nerys gardait le silence et commençait à s'éloigner.

« Attends. Je voudrais te reme… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase que ses griffes venaient de se poser sur sa gorge. Ses yeux croisèrent deux orbes bleu-grise luisant de colère.

« Je me plie aux ordres de Griffith, tout comme Caska. Ne te fais aucune idée…Mais. »

Doucement Nerys retira son arme, soutenant le regard de Guts qui n'avait pas cillé face à la soudaine menace.

« Toi et moi, on a été ennemi de cette Brigade. Connaissant Griffith, il veut peut-être voir ce que tu vaux vraiment, sinon tu serais déjà mort... Seule l'épée peut y répondre. »

Guts ne répondit rien mais il comprit le sens de ces mots. Nerys commençait à nouveau à s'éloigner.

« Tue ou crève, lança-t-elle sans se retourner. C'est la voie des mercenaires. »

Le silence régna à nouveau sur le campement tandis qu'une légère brise soufflait. Nerys sentait que Guts ne la quittait pas des yeux…


	7. Chapitre07

**Chapitre VII : Loups parmi les Faucons**

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que la Brigade des Faucons soit de nouveau sollicitée. Un seigneur avait besoin d'aide, sa forteresse allait tomber face à des ennemis dont le campement se situait plus loin, de l'autre côté d'une forêt. La nuit venait juste de tomber, les soldats de Griffith étaient tous rassemblés dans la cour face à leur leader qui leur expliquait son plan.

Ce dernier exposait comme stratégie de traverser directement le camp ennemi afin d'y apporter la confusion. Aucun renfort n'était prévu, seul la Brigade des faucons interviendrait. Les mercenaires ne semblaient pas inquiets, ils rirent même de leurs congénères couards à leurs yeux. Guts était le seul parmi le groupe à s'étonner d'une telle stratégie. Sa surprise fut encore plus grande lorsque Griffith lui ordonna d'assurer l'arrière-garde pour couvrir la Brigade. Il n'était pas le seul, les Faucons furent d'autant étonnés car il s'agissait d'un rôle extrêmement dangereux et important.

Sur leurs chevaux, Caska et Nerys échangèrent un regard qui en disait long sur cette décision. Caska connaissait Griffith depuis plus longtemps et fut surprise que le leader accorde autant de confiance à cette nouvelle recrue. Nerys resta silencieuse, observant les réactions de Guts. Ce dernier ne contredisait pas Griffith, acceptant l'ordre. Tandis que la Brigade se préparait à donner l'assaut, Nerys s'approcha du leader, échangeant à voix basse avec lui.

« Prête ? Demanda ce dernier.

\- Toujours. C'est même trop simple.

\- Dans ce cas, je t'assigne une autre tâche une fois que tu auras accomplie la première. Garde un œil sur Guts.

\- Pardon ?...Tu as peur qu'il s'enfui ?

\- Non, je veux que tu l'évalue. »

La demande était encore plus surprenante que Nerys ne s'en cacha pas. Elle se demandait à quoi pensait le leader. Elle aurait aimé en savoir davantage mais elle croisa son regard perçant, montrant qu'il était temps pour elle d'agir. Soupirant, la jeune femme rejoignit Judeau s'apprêtant à partir en premier comme éclaireur. La mine perplexe de Nerys n'échappa pas au blondinet.

« Nerys ? Tout va bien ?

-…Oui. Ce n'est rien, secoua la tête la jeune fille. Griffith m'étonne parfois c'est tout.

\- Tu t'y feras, comme le nouveau…enfin s'il survit. »

Au fond d'elle, Nerys savait que Guts survivra, il était un battant comme elle. Ramenant la tête de loup sur sa tête, elle passa en premier alors que la Brigade se mit en marche, quittant le château pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Le groupe bifurqua directement vers la rivière. Tous les soldats durent mettre le pied à terre et tenir leurs chevaux tandis qu'ils avançaient au beau milieu de l'eau. Le vent soufflait fort ce soir-là, couvrant le bruit de leur avancé.

Avançant à quelques mètres devants, Judeau et Nerys guettaient les alentours sur leurs gardes. Le blondinet fit signe de stopper au groupe alors que sa main agrippa un de ses couteaux de lancer. Dans la pénombre de la nuit, une silhouette d'un soldat se tenait au loin, accroupit près de l'eau. Ce dernier n'eut le temps de se rendre compte de rien, la lame du couteau s'était enfoncée dans sa gorge. Son corps tomba en partie dans l'eau qui se teinta légèrement en rouge écarlate.

Les deux éclaireurs gagnèrent la berge puis une fois assuré qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres guerriers aux alentours, ils firent signe au reste de la Brigade qui sortit de l'eau. De nouveau à cheval, les Faucons avancèrent parmi les arbres, se retrouvant à l'arrière du camp ennemi. Griffith lança un signal tandis qu'une partie de ses soldats allumèrent des torches. Formant une ligne, la Brigade arrivaient à l'orée du bois, apercevant les tentes de leurs adverses. Le leader ne laissa pas le temps à l'ennemi de lancer l'alerte, son épée tiré, il l'abaissa pour donner le signe de l'attaque.

Tout s'enchaina vite, les ennemis n'eurent pas le temps de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait. La surprise de voir l'ennemi les attaquer par derrière les déstabilisa au plus haut point. La Brigade versa le sang de nombreux d'entre eux, mettant le feu à leurs réserves et les tentes. A cause du vent, le brasier gagna très vite quasiment tout le campement, déclenchant une explosion dû à l'embrasement des barils de poudre. Les Faucons traversèrent le campement, semant la mort sur leur passage.

Alerté par les cris et les flammes, le chef ennemi était en train de revêtir son armure rapidement pour le combat. Il ne vit pas une ombre qui s'était glissé dans sa tente, il eut juste le temps d'entendre un crissement de métal derrière lui. En se retournant, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'un éclat brilla avant qu'il sente quelque chose l'étouffer dans sa gorge. Il se rendit compte trop tard que sa gorge venait d'être sectionné. Sa dernière vision fut celle de deux yeux bleu-gris qui le transperçait jusqu'à son âme.

Nerys ne s'attarda pas sur le cadavre du chef ennemi, elle fouilla rapidement la tente et ouvrit un petit coffre. Elle prit le contenu, les fourrant dans un petit sac pendu à sa ceinture. Elle jeta un œil à l'extérieur, la zizanie crée par la Brigade était l'aubaine pour s'éclipser. Elle chercha cependant du regard Guts et l'aperçu vers l'arrière du groupe.

Rejoignant sa monture, Nerys profita de la confusion chez l'ennemi pour disparaitre à travers les bois, gardant un œil sur le jeune guerrier. Elle vit Griffith mener le reste de la Brigade en direction du château, passant par un chemin étroit dans la forêt. Guts fermait la chevauché tandis que les ennemis commençaient à s'organiser pour la poursuite.

Cachée dans les bois et avançant à la même allure, Nerys gardait un œil sur Guts. Ce dernier remplissait sa mission avec brio, le laissant pas un seul des cavaliers ennemis le dépasser. L'épée de Guts pourfendait chaque adverse qui l'approchait de trop près, parant et frappant avec force et rapidité. Nerys comprit mieux pourquoi Griffith l'avait choisi et il semblait plus redoutable qu'elle ne le croyait.

La poursuite dura un moment, les derniers soldats de la Brigade disparurent au loin alors que Guts faisait tout pour retenir l'ennemi tout en avançant. Il faillit se prendre des coups mortels mais réussit à les esquiver et à contre-attaquer.

Soudain, des flèches d'arbalètes fusèrent autour de lui et certains projectiles atteignirent sa monture. Le jeune guerrier roula pour amortir sa chute et se relever afin de faire face aux cavaliers ennemis. La situation tourna à son désavantage lorsqu'une forme bondit hors des bois pour se mettre devant lui. Un cheval emballé se précipita vers les ennemis et le choc fit tomber la plupart d'entre eux. D'autres durent stopper leurs montures, piétinant sans le vouloir leurs compagnons.

Guts cligna des yeux en voyant Nerys se tenir devant lui, en garde. Elle profita de la confusion de l'ennemi pour sauter sur eux, ses griffes plongeant dans les failles des armures. Elle recula vers le jeune guerrier, se remettant en garde.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ! Lui cria-t-elle. Barre-toi !

\- Pas question ! J'ai un boulot à accomplir ! »

Nerys était surprise qu'il aille jusqu'au bout des ordres de Griffith, même dans cette situation désavantageuse. Les deux mercenaires firent face aux restes des cavaliers qui fonçaient sur eux lorsque des flèches abattirent les premiers. Ils se retournèrent et virent Griffith accompagné de Pippin et Judeau, chevauchant pour les couvrir. Le leader lâcha son arbalète et tendit la main en direction de Guts. Ce dernier la saisit et se hissa sur le cheval qui n'avait pas ralenti. Pippin les couvrit, assenant les ennemis avec une masse à pointes alors que Judeau décochait un nouveau projectile. Nerys sauta sur un des cavaliers, le faisant tomber et s'empara de sa monture. Griffith partit devant, suivit de Judeau, Pippin et Nerys qui couvraient ses arrières. Guts, assit derrière le leader, ne comprit pas pourquoi ce dernier avait pris le risque de le secourir. De plus, le poids de deux personnes sur le cheval les ralentissait et il vit l'ennemi gagner du terrain.

La lisière des bois se dessina alors que des épées s'apprêtaient à s'abattre sur le groupe. Griffith hurla de s'écarter au même moment où des tirs de canon retentirent. L'ennemi fut balayer par les explosions, les survivants prirent la retraite sous les acclamations de la Brigade et des forces armées du château. Guts n'arrivait pas à croire que Griffith avait vraiment tout prévu. Tandis que les mercenaires acclamaient l'exploit de leur leader, Nerys reprenait son souffle, Judeau et Pippin à ses côtés.

« Ça ne te ressemble pas, lança le blondinet. Rester en arrière pour combattre l'ennemi.

\- Ce n'était pas prévu. Mais pourquoi Griffith est venu ? Ça ne lui ressemble pas non plus.

\- Non, en effet. »

Les trois observaient leur leader, n'arrivant pas à comprendre ses motivations. Mais ils ne s'y attardaient car ils avaient remporté une nouvelle victoire.

Tandis que les Faucons s'apprêtaient à célébrer ce triomphe, Griffith s'était isolé avec Nerys qui lui tendit ce qu'elle avait dérobé chez l'ennemi. Le leader semblait satisfait et il n'avait jamais douté de la BloodWolf. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui confiant ce genre de mission et Nerys s'en acquittait très bien. Mais personne, même parmi les gradés de la Brigade n'était au courant.

« Bon travail, disait Griffith en refermant la bourse. Et d'après la carte que tu as dérobée, on dirait qu'il y a des mouvements à l'Est.

\- L'ennemi n'enverra des renforts que dans un mois, ce château a le temps d'organiser ses défenses. Enfin, s'il s'y prenne bien…. »

Nerys hésita un instant ce qui n'échappa pas au leader. La jeune fille poussa un soupir et s'adossa contre un mur, croisant les bras.

« Tu as vraiment un don pour jauger les gens sur leurs véritables compétences. Confier l'arrière-garde à Guts, j'aurai pensé à un test mais ce n'était pas le cas. Tu savais qu'il ferait ce travail et avec brio en prime…Mais pourquoi être revenu ? Je sais que tu l'as fait pour lui et non moi. »

La jeune fille croisa le regard perçant de Griffith qui ne disait rien. Puis un sourire mystérieux para ses lèvres.

« Je ne peux me permettre de perdre deux éléments cruciaux pour l'accomplissement de mon rêve dans une bataille inutile. »

La réponse laissa sans voix Nerys dont ses yeux écarquillés fixaient l'homme. Elle n'aurait pas cru ça, elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais elle se ravisa. La main de Griffith se posa sur son épaule alors que son regard bleu plongea dans le sien.

« A présent, je vais avoir besoin de toi dans l'ombre de la Brigade. Pour atteindre mon but, il m'en faudra passer par là. Etes-tu prête à aller jusqu'au bout ?

-…Si cela me permet d'atteindre mon objectif à moi, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

\- Ton rêve, n'est-ce pas ? »

Nerys hésita un instant, elle n'avait toujours pas révéler ce qui l'avait poussé à devenir mercenaire. Maintenant qu'elle connaissait un peu mieux Griffith, peut-être pouvait-il l'aider.

« Je cherche quelqu'un, un cavalier portant une lance noire. Tant que je n'aurais pas plongé mes griffes dans son cœur, je continuerai de le chercher. J'espère toujours le croiser sur un champ de bataille mais pour le moment, je n'ai aucune piste. »

Griffith resta silencieux, observant le visage de la jeune fille. Un nouveau sourire esquissa ses lèvres.

« Pour l'instant, la Brigade n'est qu'aux prémices de mon ascension. Mais je pense que ton rêve se complémente au mien.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Aide moi à l'accomplir et je ferais en sorte de te donner les clés pour retrouver celui que tu cherches. Reste une Louve dans l'ombre du Faucon. »

Ses paroles sonnaient étrangement mais Nerys sentait que Griffith pouvait l'aider à accomplir ce qu'elle désirait ardemment. Elle hocha de la tête pour approuver, soulignant que cela devait rester entre eux. Le leader la rassura sur ce point, puis ils rejoignirent leurs compagnons pour célébrer la victoire.

Durant la soirée, on fêta aussi l'entrée officielle de Guts parmi les Faucons. Son exploit fit changer l'avis de la plupart des mercenaires qui commençait à le considérer comme l'un des leurs. Quelques-uns, comme Corkus, continuaient de le détester et d'autres restaient neutres. Se tenant à l'écart, Caska observait le nouveau venu en silence. Elle fut rejoint par Nerys qui lui tendit un verre remplit de vin. Elle sentait en sa paire une sorte de rancœur vis-à-vis de Guts, peut-être dû à ce qu'elle avait dû entendre lors de l'échange il y a quelques jours. Cependant Caska n'avait rien dit à ce sujet.

Nerys observa à son tour Guts, repensant aux paroles de Griffith. Elle était une louve parmi ses Faucons mais il y en avait un autre qui venait de les rejoindre. Ce dernier suivrait-il le rêve insensé de Griffith ?


	8. Chapitre08

**Chapitre VIII : Zodd**

Trois années s'écoulèrent tandis que la guerre déchirait toujours le Midland et le Tudor. La Brigade des Faucons commençait à prendre de l'ampleur, leurs rangs grossissaient tout comme leur réputation. Griffith avait même confié un poste de gradé à Guts qui dirigeait désormais ce qu'on appelait la troupe de choc. Nerys agissait dans l'ombre du leader, sans qu'aucun membre ne s'en doute. Ses missions l'amenaient à espionner et assassiner certains chefs ennemis. Néanmoins, sa réputation de BloodWolf continuait de s'illustrer au cœur des batailles.

Il y a quelques années, Nerys n'aurait jamais cru qu'un petit groupe de mercenaires se hisserait dans la gloire et qu'elle en ferait partie. Sa quête de vengeance n'avait toujours pas été assouvie mais elle gardait espoir de croiser un jour le cavalier à la lance noire. Griffith lui avait promis de l'aider cependant l'occasion ne s'était pas encore présenter.

Un lien fort unissait les membres de la Brigade et le nœud principal était incarné par Griffith. Cependant, des tensions régnaient entre certains, notamment entre Guts et Caska. Cette dernière ne cessait de sermonner le guerrier sur des détails qui auraient pu coûter chère à la Brigade. La rancœur envers Guts n'avait jamais disparut du cœur de Caska alors que Nerys avait tourné la page. Elle le considérait comme un compagnon d'arme avec qui elle pouvait s'entrainer sans retenu.

Les efforts de la Brigade, durant ces années à guerroyer, furent enfin récompensés. Engagés par le Midland, les Faucons se distinguèrent sur un des champs de bataille en repoussant une des armées élite du Tudor : les lanciers de la cavalerie lourde des moutons noirs. Cet acte héroïque fut remarqué par le Roi du Midland qui récompensa Griffith en le nommant Chevalier et lui accordant le titre de Vicomte. La Brigade des Faucons faisait désormais partie des forces armées du Midland.

Néanmoins, cette ascension soudaine d'un roturier au même rang que les nobles ne fut pas appréciée par ces derniers. Griffith savait désormais qu'il y aurait des ennemis à l'intérieur même de leurs alliés. Mais il pouvait compter sur les talents de Nerys. Cette dernière fut chargée, dès l'intégration de la Brigade à l'armée régulière du Midland, de se renseigner sur chaque personne qui pourrait faire obstacle. Une mission qui ne fut connue que d'elle et du leader.

Quelques jours après sa promotion, le Faucon Blanc, comme était surnommé Griffith, fut mandatée pour assiéger un château près des frontières du pays. Le leader décida que l'assaut principal serait mené par Guts et la troupe de choc, gardant le reste des forces des Faucons en renfort. Il envoya Nerys en reconnaissance, ayant pour mission de débusquer le seigneur du fief. Une tâche qu'avait l'habitude d'accomplir la BloodWolf mais cette fois-ci, quelque chose se produisit…

« Pi…pitié ! »

Ce furent les derniers mots que prononça le seigneur du château avant d'agoniser. Des griffes plongeaient dans son torse, ses poumons se remplissaient de sang. Il suffoqua avant de rendre son dernier souffle. Son corps encore chaud mais inerte tomba aux pieds de Nerys. Ses yeux reflétaient un grand calme. Elle commençait à avoir l'habitude de ses besognes réservées à de vrais assassins. Elle était la louve qui assurait l'ascension du Faucon.

Essuyant ses griffes sur les vêtements du noble, elle ramassa ce qu'elle était venue chercher puis jeta un œil par une meurtrière. En contrebas, elle aperçue la troupe de choc de Guts faire des ravages parmi les ennemis. Un sourire para ses lèvres, le guerrier avait bien changé en trois années, tout comme elle d'ailleurs. Cependant il avait gardé cette flamme de survie qu'elle possédait également.

Nerys commençait à plier bagage lorsqu'une douleur la saisit au bas-ventre. Elle dut s'appuyer contre le mur alors que sa main se glissa sous son armure. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en fixant le sang tachant ses doigts. Sa marque saignait néanmoins c'était différent des autres fois. A maintes reprises, l'étrange symbole servait d'avertissements mais là, il y avait quelque chose de divergent.

Soudain des cris lui parvinrent, provenant des étages en dessous du château. Elle commença à courir, gagnant les escaliers pour rejoindre les niveaux inférieurs. Au rez-de-chaussée, elle tomba sur trois soldats appartenant à la troupe de choc. Ces derniers étaient aussi surprit qu'elle des hurlements qu'ils entendaient.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- On sait pas ! Un contingent des nôtres sont partis en éclaireurs et on a entendu ses cris.

\- Et Guts ?

\- Il est encore à l'extérieur. »

Nerys réfléchissait rapidement avant d'afficher un air déterminé. Sa main se posa à l'endroit de sa marque avant de se crisper contre l'armure.

« Retournez auprès de Guts et dit-lui d'attendre que je revienne.

\- Mais Nerys…

\- C'est un ordre ! Prévenez aussi Griffith et attendez de mes nouvelles. »

Les trois soldats obéirent, fixant la jeune femme qui s'enfonça dans le couloir d'où parvenaient d'autres hurlements. Seules des torches éclairaient le corridor sombre alors que Nerys progressait. Ses pensées se remémoraient une discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Judeau quelques jours avant l'assaut…

« Zodd l'immortel ?

\- Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de lui ?

\- Je t'avoue que non…Ah ! »

La dague lancée par Nerys venait de riper sur la cible avant de tomber au sol. Elle soupira face à ce nouvel échec.

« Encore raté.

\- Tu dois tenir la lame comme si c'était une feuille et non une épée, expliqua Judeau en s'approchant d'elle. Attends. »

Le jeune homme se mit derrière Nerys en lui saisissant sa main puis il attrapa une nouvelle dague. Le contact déstabilisa un peu la femme avant de se ressaisir.

« Tu sens ? Demanda Judeau. Dis-toi que tu tiens un objet qui s'effriterait si tu sers trop.

\- D'accord, répondit Nerys les joues légèrement rosies. Tu ne m'a pas répondu au faite, c'est qui ce Zodd ?

\- C'est une légende parmi les mercenaires. Il a tué plus d'un millier de personnes mais ce qui fait de lui un immortel, c'est que cela fait près d'un siècle qu'on décompte ses victimes.

\- Un siècle ! C'est impossible.

\- Peut-être…Mais ce qui m'inquiète c'est qu'il a rejoint les rangs de l'ennemi.

\- Tu penses…Tu penses qu'on le croisera à la prochaine bataille ?

\- J'aimerai bien. »

Ils se tournèrent vers la voix qui venait de les interrompre. Guts, tenant son épée sur son épaule, avait une étrange lueur dans son regard que Nerys connaissait que trop bien. Cette dernière s'écarta prestement de Judeau, rougissant de nouveau avant de se reprendre.

« Tu veux croiser le fer avec ce Zodd ?

\- Tu lis dans mes pensées ?

\- Pas besoin de les lire, ton regard te trahit.

\- Toi aussi, tu aimerais bien le rencontrer ? »

Nerys fut un peu déconcerté. Outre Griffith et Judeau, Guts était un des rares à avoir cerné la flamme qui brûlait en elle. Les nombreuses batailles qu'elle avait connu avait nourrit une envie de mesurer sa force tout comme Guts. Elle se détourna pour se concentrer de nouveau sur ses lancers.

« Je t'en laisserai un bout si jamais je tombe sur lui.

\- Sauf si c'est moi qui le trouve en premier.

\- Vous deux alors ! Rétorqua Judeau en haussant les épaules. Vous lancez de tels défis durant les batailles.

\- Mais contrairement à Guts, je réfléchis avant d'agir. »

Le concerné ne semblait pas de cet avis. Nerys lança sa lame qui se figea cette fois-ci dans la cible…

Nerys avançait toujours tandis qu'elle chassait de son esprit ce souvenir. La sensation qu'elle ressentait était un mélange de peur et d'excitation. C'était bien la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Et si ce Zodd était bien là ? Et si c'était lui qu'elle cherchait depuis longtemps, ce cavalier à la lance noire ?

Elle s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'une odeur ferreuse la prit à la gorge. Ses yeux aperçurent plus loin ce qui restait de corps de soldats gisant dans leur sang. Des membres étaient éparpillés mêlés à des têtes décapités ou des tripes répandues sur le sol. Une véritable boucherie provoquée par une seule arme, Nerys était sûre à ce sujet. Ce qui signifiait qu'un seul homme était responsable de ce massacre.

Un nouveau hurlement retentit, ce qui incita la jeune femme à courir. Elle pénétra dans une pièce plus sombre, parcourues d'arches et de colonnes de pierres. Ses yeux scrutaient chaque recoin lorsque des mouvements l'attirèrent. Elle vit de dos cinq soldats des faucons trembler de peur devant un grand homme. Il ne portait ni armure, ni vêtement, juste une épée large. Cette dernière embrocha d'un seul coup trois des guerriers, transperçant leurs armures comme si c'était du beurre. Les deux restants tentèrent une attaque mais l'un d'eux fut choppé à la tête par la main libre de l'homme. La pression de ses doigts fit exploser la boite crânienne.

La peur immobilisa le dernier soldat qui répondait au nom de Diros. L'ombre de l'épée se leva au-dessus de lui, la mort allait le faucher. Il préféra fermer les yeux mais un bruit de métal l'obligea à les rouvrir. Il fut stupéfait de voir Nerys qui avait paré l'épée de l'ennemi en se mettant devant lui. La jeune femme retint son souffle, sentant la force de son adverse qui était bien plus grande que ce qu'elle connaissait.

« Diros, barre-toi !

\- Mais…

\- Casse-toi ! Préviens Guts que Zodd est là ! »

Diros commença à reculer et à prendre ses jambes à son cou. Nerys tenait bon face à son adverse. Elle n'avait pas de doute, il devait s'agir de ce fameux Zodd l'immortel. Néanmoins, quelque chose la brûlait au niveau de sa marque en la présence de cet homme, comme une angoisse inconnue et familière à la fois. Il ne ressemblait pas au cavalier à la lance noire qu'elle cherchait. Zodd recula et son arme faucha sur le côté. Nerys réussit à parer une nouvelle fois mais elle fut projeter violemment contre une des colonnes de pierre. Le coup lui fit cracher du sang, la douleur l'immobilisant un instant.

Voyant la situation, Diros fit demi-tour pour soutenir sa sœur d'armes. Il fonça sur l'ennemi, l'épée à la main avant qu'il ne s'en retrouve amputer. L'épée de Zodd s'était abattu avec une force et une vitesse presque surhumaine, l'attaque ayant arraché même l'épaule de Diros qui hurla. Son sang giclait tandis que l'arme de Zodd s'apprêtait à l'achever.

L'ennemi se cambra en sentant des griffes le lacérer dans le dos. Nerys lui venait de sauter dessus, hurlant à Diros de s'enfuir. Le soldat réussit à se trainer hors de la pièce, continuant de se vider de son sang mais il devait prévenir son chef à tout prix. Zodd tentait de désarçonner Nerys qui s'accrochait tant bien que mal. Il recula brutalement contre une colonne de pierre, la nouvelle douleur assomma à moitié la jeune femme.

Elle sauta pour rouler sur le côté et se remettre en position d'attaque. Elle sentit que certaines de ses côtes étaient fêlées ou même fracturées cependant elle devait tenir bon. Elle savait qu'elle avait peu de chance face à cet homme et espérait que Guts rappliquerait vite. Zodd serrait son épée tout en dévisageant la femme d'un air intrigué.

« Cette odeur, disait-il d'une voix rauque. C'est impossible, pourquoi portes-tu l'aura des sacrifiés ? »

Nerys ne comprit pas ses mots et préféra ne pas s'y attarder. Elle cherchait une faille pour l'attaquer de nouveau mais Zodd la devança en la propulsant contre un mur. Sa main attrapa la gorge de Nerys, la plaquant contre la pierre en la levant du sol. La guerrière se débattit du mieux qu'elle peut cependant Zodd possédait une force gigantesque. Elle crut que sa fin venait d'arriver cependant l'homme ne pressait pas plus ses doigts autour de son cou. Il se rapprocha de son visage, reniflant son odeur, ce qui écœura Nerys.

« Tu portes aussi…l'odeur des Apôtres, murmura Zodd. Tu ne peux avoir les deux auras.

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, pourriture ! Cracha Nerys.

\- Tu as réussi à me blesser, cela fait bien longtemps que mon sang n'avait pas coulé. Mais je sens aussi le tien …Je le sens. »

Les yeux de Zodd se baissèrent vers le bas-ventre de Nerys. Cette dernière rassembla ses dernières forces et frappa de ses griffes sur les bras de son assaillant. Mais ce dernier riposta, les lui en empoignant d'une seule main et les plaqua au-dessus de sa tête. Son autre main s'empara d'une épée appartenant à un des soldats morts puis il épingla les mains de la jeune femme contre le mur. Un hurlement s'éleva de la bouche de Nerys qui résonna à travers les couloirs du château.

Elle n'avait jamais senti une aussi grande souffrance parcourir tout son corps, elle se sentait impuissante, n'ayant plus aucune force. Cependant, elle défiait du regard Zodd qui l'observait. Les yeux de ce dernier n'était pas ceux d'un humain, ils fixèrent à nouveau vers le bas-ventre de la femme. Sa main arracha l'armure et une partie du haut de Nerys, révélant l'étrange marque qui saignait. Ses pupilles s'écarquillèrent de stupeur avant de dévisager le visage de la guerrière.

« Tu as bien été offerte en sacrifice alors comment peux-tu être en vie ? Pourquoi je sens en toi l'aura des Apôtres ?

\- Va te faire foutre, fils de pute ! Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ?! »

Nerys réussit à lever une de ses jambes libres et assena un coup violent au visage de Zodd. Ce dernier recula sous la surprise du coup qui était puissant néanmoins il répliqua rapidement en plongeant une autre épée dans la cuisse de Nerys qui hurla de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, elle sentit ses forces l'abandonner tandis que son sang quittait peu à peu son corps. Zodd s'approcha d'elle, sa langue récolta un filet écarlate qui coulait du coin des lèvres de la jeune femme. Ses yeux semblables à ceux d'une bête plongèrent dans le regard effrayé de Nerys.

« Pour un humain, tu es résistante. Mais es-tu encore humaine ? Ah moins que tu ne sois…

\- NERYS ! »

Une épée large s'abattit au même moment que le cri. Zodd esquiva de justesse, empoignant au passage son arme et faisant face à celui qui venait de l'interrompre. Nerys fixait la silhouette de Guts qui se tenait devant elle pour la protéger. Le chef de la troupe de choc avait été mis au courant de ce qui se passait par Diros qui avait rendu son dernier souffle en murmurant les mots "Zodd" et "Nerys". Le sang du guerrier n'avait fait qu'un coup et il était entré seul dans le château, ordonnant à ses soldats de rester à l'arrière. Lorsqu'il entendit le premier cri de Nerys, il avait foncé, découvrant la scène de massacre causée par ce fameux Zodd. Lui-même n'arrivait pas à croire que cet homme se tenant devant lui était un humain ordinaire. Il connaissait les capacités de Nerys et voir cette dernière épinglée contre le mur ne pouvait que signifier que ce Zodd était beaucoup plus redoutable.

Gardant son épée en signe de menace devant l'ennemi, Guts empoigna la lame clouée sur la cuisse de Nerys et la retira d'un coup. Puis il retira la seconde arme tandis que Nerys se rattrapa à lui, suffoquant de douleur.

« Ça va ? Demanda Guts, la voix emplie de colère.

\- Je survivrai…mais fais gaffe. Il n'est pas humain.

\- Barre-toi d'ici.

\- Oh que non ! Interrompit Zodd alors qu'il se mit en garde. Une fois que j'aurai pourfendu ton crâne, je me nourrirais des tripes de cette sacrifiée. »

Sur ses mots, Zodd fonça sur Guts. Ce dernier poussa Nerys sur le côté afin de parer l'attaque. La jeune femme se traina afin de ne pas rester près du combat mais elle refusait de laisser seul Guts. Elle assista à un affrontement féroce où son compagnon d'armes n'arrivait qu'à parer les coups effrénés de Zodd sans pouvoir répliquer. L'ennemi semblait surprit qu'un guerrier réussisse à lui tenir tête depuis bien longtemps.

Guts n'arrivait à le croire, ce Zodd était un monstre, il n'avait jamais croisé un adverse pareil. Même Griffith aurait eu du mal à lui faire face. Il vit du coin de l'œil Nerys qui était restée, son état ne lui permettait pas de s'échapper. Guts décida de miser sur un dernier coup, s'il réussit au moins à blesser gravement Zodd, il pourrait attraper Nerys et l'emmener loin d'ici.

Le guerrier opta pour une posture offensive, à la grande surprise de Zodd qui releva le défi. Leurs armes se percutèrent mais celle de Zodd se brisa face à celle de Guts. Puis il enchaina rapidement en abattant son épée vers l'épaule de l'ennemi. La lame déchira la chair de Zodd profondément mais il avait paré en partie l'attaque avec ses avant-bras. Aucun hurlement de douleur ne s'était échappé de ses lèvres, c'était même un sourire sadique qui s'y dessinait. Nerys n'arrivait pas à le croire, puis elle se plia en deux, la marque la brûlait plus intensément. Guts fut surprit aussi, puis une terreur le paralysa alors que devant lui Zodd commençait à changer d'aspect.

« Tu es le premier homme à m'infliger une telle blessure, disait Zodd dont la voix devenait plus profond. Après trois siècles de massacre unilatéraux ! »

Le corps de Zodd grandit, sa peau se couvrit de poils, deux cornes poussèrent sur son front alors que ses jambes devinrent des sabots. Une longue queue fouetta le sol alors que sa bouche abordait des dents acérées. Ce n'était plus un humain, c'était un démon comme décrit dans de vieilles légendes. Cependant c'était des histoires, mais la bête qui était devant Guts était bien réelle, tout comme la terreur qu'il ressentait.

Nerys était aussi paralysée. Des flash-back traversaient son esprit, des souvenirs de la nuit du massacre de son village, il y a des années, mêlés à des images qu'elles ne comprenaient pas. Elle assista impuissante au nouveau combat qui opposa Guts à ce monstre. Cette fois-ci, le guerrier eut beaucoup plus de mal à parer les attaques, se retrouvant en mauvaise posture. Nerys tenta de bouger néanmoins la peur la paralysait. Elle vit Guts se faire saisir par Zodd qui s'apprêtait à le démembrer.

Soudain, des flèches s'abattirent dans le dos de la créature sans pour autant le blesser vraiment mais cela l'interrompit. Nerys tourna son regard et aperçut un groupe de la Brigade des faucons mené par Griffith. La peur et l'incompréhension se lisaient sur le visage des soldats qui n'arrivaient pas à croire ce qu'ils voyaient mais l'autorité du Faucon blanc dissipa leurs doutes, ordonnant une seconde salve de projectiles.

Zodd para la nouvelle attaque, relâchant Guts qui tomba lourdement au sol. Cette interruption ne plut pas au monstre qui laissa éclater une rage égale à sa force surhumaine. Il fonça sur les faucons, ses griffes déchiquetant certains d'entre eux. Griffith ordonna à Caska de se retirer alors que ce dernier se précipita vers Guts pour l'aider.

Mais Zodd ne l'entendait pas ainsi, il fit face aux deux guerriers, s'apprêtant à les écraser. Guts et Griffith réagirent en esquivant et ils contre-attaquèrent chacun sur l'un des flancs de la créature. Le sang de Zodd coula de nouveau cependant il répliqua violemment, projetant Griffith d'un coup de queue contre une colonne. Le Faucon blanc fut assommé sous le choc et Guts tenta de se relever pour l'aider mais il arrivait juste à se soutenir en appui sur son épée. Le reste de la Brigade n'ayant pas encore quitté les lieux, voulait porter secours à leur chef néanmoins la terreur les clouait sur place. Zodd, dominant de haut Guts, émit un rire à glacer le sang.

« Quelle journée mes amis. Deux individus croisés par hasard, capables de m'infliger de telles blessures. Et une sacrifiée en prime. Mais leurs vies s'achèvent ici en ce jour. »

Il assena un coup à Guts, le faisant tomber au sol alors qu'il se dirigeait vers Griffith pour l'achever en premier. Soudain, Nerys lui barra la route en se mettant devant son leader. Malgré ses blessures et la peur, elle réussit à lui faire face, ses griffes en avant.

« Faudra m'arracher les tripes d'abord, espèce de monstre !

\- Je pensais te dévorer en dernier, afin que tu assistes à l'agonie de ces deux hommes…Qu'est-ce que ! »

Les yeux démoniaques de Zodd s'agrandirent en fixant la silhouette de Griffith ou plutôt quelque chose qui était à son cou. Nerys tourna légèrement la tête et la surprise se lut aussi sur son visage. Un médaillon de couleur écarlate enserrait le cou de Griffith mais la forme rappelait à la jeune femme quelque chose de familier. Elle avait déjà vu ça quelque part, mais où ?

« C'est…c'est impossible ! S'écria Zodd. L'œuf du roi conquérant ! Cet homme possède le Béhélit rouge ! Celle des God Hand ! »

Nerys, tout comme les membres de la Brigade fixèrent Zodd l'air effrayé et remplit d'incompréhension devant ses paroles. Puis les pupilles de la créature se tournèrent vers la jeune femme portant la marque avant qu'un rire sombre n'émanait de lui.

« C'était donc ça. Tu es donc son Gardien, la louve qui a affronté BlackLance.

\- Comment ? Murmura Nerys en entendant le nom. BlackLance ?...Lance noire ?

\- Restons-en là. »

Sur ses mots, Zodd frappa le plafond qui s'effondra en partie autour de lui. Puis quelque chose poussa de son dos, comme les ailes d'une chauve-souris, avant de se tourner vers Guts.

« Je ne sais pas si nous nous reverrons, petit. Mais laisse-moi te donner un conseil…Non cette prophétie : Si ce qui te lie à cet homme est une véritable amitié, fais bien attention car le jour où son ambition s'effondrera, la mort t'attendra, une mort dont tu ne pourras pas te soustraire ! Le même destin que cette sacrifiée ! »

Les ailes de Zodd battirent rapidement, le faisant décoller par le trou qu'il avait formé au plafond. La créature disparut dans les cieux, alors que la Brigade resté à l'extérieur, l'aperçurent, se demandant ce que c'était. Guts ne comprenait pas les paroles du monstre, il allait mourir ? Puis son regard se posa sur Nerys et Griffith. Quel rapport avec eux ?

Au milieu des décombres, Nerys observait le ciel par le trou fait par Zodd. Cette chose la connaissait, ou plutôt il connaissait son assassin, celle qu'elle cherchait depuis des années. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Sa vue se troubla, la grande perte de sang la fit sombrer dans l'inconscience, son esprit envahit de questions sans réponses…


	9. Chapitre09

**Chapitre IX : Peur obscure**

_Elle court à perte d'haleine._

_Elle entend des cris et des rires._

_Elle sent le sang et la chair._

_Elle ne doit pas se retourner…Mais elle le fait._

_Il la fixe…Non, ils sont plusieurs à croiser son regard._

_Elle trébuche alors que quelque chose brûle sa chair._

_La marque est à jamais gravé sur son corps…et son âme._

Nerys ouvrait brusquement les yeux, haletante comme si elle avait couru. La première chose qu'elle voit est un plafond de pierre, puis une forme attira son regard sur la droite. Deux prunelles vertes la fixent l'air soulagé.

« Mauvais rêve ?

\- …Ju…Judeau ? Que…

\- Oh du calme ! S'empressa le blondinet en la voyant se relever. T'as été bien amoché, il faut te reposer. »

Mais la femme ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Elle se souvient de l'affrontement avec Zodd…Qui était un démon. Elle se redressa malgré tout, laissant le drap retombé et dévoilant sa poitrine nue. Judeau détourna rapidement la tête, les joues rosies. Nerys s'aperçue à son tour de sa légère tenue. Elle rougissait grandement avant de ramener le drap à elle. Puis elle aperçue ses mains qui ne portaient aucune bande de soin. Elle remarqua alors qu'elle ne sentait aucune douleur. Levant le drap, ses yeux examinèrent sa cuisse qui avait été transpercée. Il n'y avait rien…

« J'ai rêvé ou quoi ? S'interrogea Nerys la voix angoissée.

\- Dans ce cas, on a tous eu l'hallucination de voir ce monstre, rétorqua Judeau en toussotant et affichant un sourire bien mystérieux. Tu étais la plus amochée alors j'ai pris sur moi de t'administrer mon remède miracle mais personne ne sait. Tu promets de garder le secret ? »

Sur cette dernière phrase, le blondinet lui fit un clin d'œil. Nerys haussa les sourcils avant d'hocher de la tête. Judeau sortit un petit sac et l'ouvrit devant la jeune femme. Une poudre verte était contenue à l'intérieur.

« Une poudre médicinale ? Demanda Nerys intriguée.

\- Mieux. Vu ce qui s'est passé hier, tu pourras me croire si je te dis que c'est de la poudre d'elfe.

\- Elfe ?!...c'en ai vraiment ?

\- Avant de rejoindre Griffith, je faisais partie d'une troupe itinérante et un elfe était avec nous. Je réserve ce traitement à ceux qui le mérite amplement ou à ceux que je peux vraiment sauver car je n'en possède pas beaucoup. Ça aurait été embêtement que tu ne puisses plus utiliser ni tes mains pour te battre. »

Nerys regardait Judeau avec des yeux ronds avant de baisser la tête.

« Est-ce que je le mérite ? J'ai mis Guts et Griffith en danger.

\- C'était la décision de Griffith de vous porter secours. Quand à cette tête brulée, tu sais bien qu'il était intenable quand il a entendu parler de Zodd. Par contre, imaginer que c'était un…un… »

Il n'y avait rien qui pouvait vraiment définir ce qu'avait vu la Brigade. Trop de questions se bousculaient dans la tête de Nerys en se remémorant ce qu'avait énoncé Zodd. Sacrifiée ? Apôtre ? Béhélit ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Elle fut sortie de sa rêverie en sentant une pichenette sur son front. Elle se retrouva face au visage bienveillant de Judeau.

« Ne te morfond pas. Tu vas bien, Guts et Griffith aussi. D'ailleurs, je vais aller voir comment va notre chef. Repose-toi, je viendrais te voir plus tard.

\- D'accord….Judeau ? »

L'interpellé se tourna vers elle avant qu'il ne sorte de la pièce. Nerys hésita puis elle esquissa un sourire.

« Je te dois la vie, merci.

\- Oh ce n'est rien. Je n'ai fait que panser tes plaies. C'est surtout Guts que tu dois remercier. »

La porte se referma, laissant la jeune fille plongée à nouveau dans ses réflexions. Il n'y en avait qu'un qui pourrait lui apporter des réponses. Fermant les yeux, elle se concentra, visualisant dans ses esprits l'image de Waul. Elle sentit une réponse mais vague, une vision de la lune et un arbre à l'extérieur de la ville. Lorsqu'elle se trouvait en citée, le Lupus ne pouvait venir, il fallait que Nerys le rejoigne près d'un endroit où la nature était bien présente. Elle devait attendre ce soir.

Poussant un profond soupir, elle décida quand même de se lever et de passer des vêtements. Ses joues étaient toujours légèrement rosies par la situation embarrassante de quelques minutes plus tôt. C'était plus Caska qui la soignait lorsqu'elle était blessée mais ces situations étaient rares. Elle s'arrêta un instant, sentant l'empreinte d'une sensation qui ne la quittait pas, la même lorsqu'elle et Caska avaient dû tenir chaud Guts le jour de son arrivé. Un doute l'assaillit avant de la chasser de son esprit.

Elle se rallongea sur le lit afin de se reposer un peu. Fermant les yeux, ses doigts se glissèrent sous son haut, vers la marque ancrée dans sa chair. Elle ignora combien de temps elle resta ainsi car elle fut rouvrit les yeux lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte. Néanmoins, elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Guts qui se tenait sur une béquille de bois.

« Yo, lança le guerrier. Toi au moins, je peux te voir sans me faire frapper.

\- Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ?! »

Guts soupira avant de venir s'assoir et de conter ce qui c'était passé. Apparemment, Caska en voulait vraiment à Guts, au point de lui avoir crié dessus juste après le départ du monstre, puis alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rendre visite à Griffith. Nerys remarqua une marque de coup sur la joue du guerrier. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Caska t'en a toujours voulu depuis le début. Mais j'ignore moi-même la raison. Elle a refusé de m'en parlé mais je crois que ça concerne Griffith.

\- Toi au moins, t'es dans ses bonnes grâces !

\- Parce que je suis une fille sinon crois-moi qu'elle me mettrait au même rang que toi…Nerys hésita un peu. Mais c'est surtout que j'ai mis les points sur les i avec elle.

\- T'entend quoi parle là ?

-…Et bien, à toi de le découvrir ! »

Guts tira une tronche alors que Nerys ria doucement. Mais le guerrier reprit un visage sérieux et plongeant son regard dans celui de la jeune femme.

« Dis…Zodd parlait de quoi à propos de sacrifiée et mort ? »

Un silence lourd retomba sur la pièce. Nerys détourna rapidement le regard, sa main se crispant à l'endroit de la marque. Guts l'observa avant de soupirer comme s'il abandonnait. Il commençait à se lever mais Nerys le rattrapa par la main. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle, deux fines larmes perlaient au coin des yeux de la femme. Depuis qu'il la connaissait, il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, la voyant toujours forte et fière.

« Oh, tu vas pas pleurer aussi comme Caska ? J'ai rien fait !

\- Ce n'est pas ça…Je…j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir te répondre mais même-moi j'ignore de quoi il parlait…et ça me fait peur. »

Nerys replia ses jambes contre elle, enfouissant son visage contre ses genoux. Son corps tremblait alors que ses larmes coulaient sans qu'elle en ait le contrôle. Guts était vraiment surpris de la voir ainsi, il hésitait à quoi faire. Poussant un soupir, il prit place à côté d'elle et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Ce geste inattendue fit relever la tête de Nerys vers le guerrier.

« Hey, t'es la terrifiante BloodWolf. Ne te laisse pas abattre par de telles choses. Je pense qu'il a voulu nous faire peur…Il faisait déjà bien flipper, même quand il était humain. »

La femme respira profondément pour calmer sa peur intérieure, essuyant rageusement ses larmes.

« Merci au faite. Sans toi, je ne sais pas ce qu'il…Non, je ne préfère pas imaginer ce qu'il m'aurait fait. »

L'idée d'être violée par ce type avait traversé son esprit. Elle préféra chasser cette image écœurante cependant son corps trahit sa peur en tremblant à nouveau. Guts avait deviné et resserra son bras autour d'elle pour la soutenir. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Judeau revienne voir Nerys, lui apportant un repas bien chaud lorsque le soleil déclinait.

La lune fut haute dans le ciel, une ombre se déplaçait rapidement à travers les ruelles de la citée de Windam, gagnant l'extérieur des remparts. S'éloignant de la capitale fortifiée, la silhouette rejoignit des bois qui se trouvaient un peu plus loin. Ses pas s'arrêtèrent devant un grand saule, tandis qu'elle abaissait sa capuche. Nerys observait les alentours, guettant la venue de Waul. Elle entendit des fourrées bouger avant qu'une forme brumeuse n'en sorte. Le Lupus au regard rougeoyant s'avança vers la femme qui s'agenouilla à sa hauteur. La créature passa une langue râpeuse sur sa joue, se blottissant contre elle.

« _**La peur ne te quitte pas ma douce amie**_, lui disait Waul dans son esprit.

\- Oh Waul ! J'ai besoin de réponses…Je dois savoir !

\- _**Montre-moi ce qui s'est passé.**_ »

Nerys ferma les yeux tandis que le Lupus posa son front contre le sien. Même s'il était d'une sorte de brume, la femme était surprise de sentir un contact avec lui. Dans son esprit, elle lui montra ce qui c'était passé avec Zodd. Quelques minutes après, Waul s'écarta, la mine soucieuse. Il demeurait silencieux et cela angoissa encore plus Nerys.

« Waul, qui était ce Zodd ? Et comment ça se fait qu'il connaisse la personne que je cherche ?

\- _**On ne sait pas s'il s'agit de l'assassin de ton village. Mais…il vaut mieux que tu ne cherches pas à retrouver ce Zodd. La prochaine fois, la mort te fauchera.**_

\- Tu me caches quelque chose, je le sais ! Tout comme cette nuit-là ! Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas ce qui s'est passé ? Comment suis-je en vie ? La signification de cette marque !

\- _**Tu n'es pas encore prête !**_ Gronda le Lupus. _**La vérité est telle que ton esprit ne le supportera. Laisse le temps venir, tes souvenirs commencent déjà à refaire surface. Apprends à les analyser et à te les remémorer, nous pourrons en parler qu'à ce moment-là**_. »

Nerys voulut répliquer mais elle s'abstient. Elle rageait de l'intérieur de ne pas en savoir davantage. Pourquoi Waul refusait de répondre ?

« Waul, tu me le dirais si tu savais quelque chose sur le cavalier noir ?

\- _**Sur ce point, oui. Je t'ai promis de t'aider à assouvir les flammes de ta vengeance. Mais…je dois d'abord de m'assurer de quelque chose. Je ne peux t'en parler, mon clan me l'a interdit.**_

\- Et si Zodd revient ?

-_**…Je ne pense pas. La prophétie qu'il a émise annonce quelque chose qu'il attendra. Il ne cherchera pas à venir te tuer. Moi-même, il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas.**_

\- Alors qu'est-ce que je fais ?

\- _**Demeure parmi les Faucons, comme toujours. Mais ne tente rien. Je te contacterais quand j'aurai moi-même des réponses.**_ »

Sans crier gare, Waul disparut dans les ténèbres de la nuit, laissant seule Nerys. Les poings de cette dernière se serrèrent. Pourquoi autant de mystère ? Que lui cachaient le Lupus et son clan ? Aucune réponse n'avait pu l'éclairer mais il était hors de question qu'elle reste sans rien faire. Puis elle réfléchissait, elle pouvait essayer de mener l'enquête de son côté sur le nom mentionné par Zodd. Son regard se porta sur le château de Windam. Il y avait quelqu'un qui était prêt à l'aider pour accomplir son rêve…

« BlackLance ? Le nom ne me dit rien.

\- Je n'ai pas accès aux archives, ni à la bibliothèque. Vu qu'à présent, tu es entré dans la sphère des nobles, j'ai pensé que tu aurais plus de chance que moi.

-…Je te dois bien ça après tout. Tes actions n'ont pas encore été dument payées.

\- Griffith… »

Le jeune homme souriait en fixant Nerys avant de se tourner vers la fenêtre de sa chambre. La femme n'avait pu voir son leader avant le lendemain soir. Il s'était remis en partie de ses blessures, s'appuyant sur une canne pour se déplacer cependant sa guérison était en bonne voie. Nerys détourna la tête, l'ai désolé.

« Mes actions ont failli te couter la vie, ainsi que celle de Guts…

\- Pourtant, on m'a dit que tu avais fait rempart face à Zodd alors que j'étais inconscient. Et tu étais la plus blessée. Et quand je parlais de tes actions, c'est les missions que tu as accompli depuis le début. Tu penses qu'il s'agit de l'homme que tu cherches ?

\- Probablement.

\- Et une fois que tu auras une piste sûre, comptes-tu quitter la Brigade ? »

Nerys ne répondit pas, elle hésitait. Depuis toujours, son rêvé était cette vengeance inassouvie cependant sa rencontre avec le Brigade l'avait changé. Elle était prête à se battre aux côtés de ses compagnons, remportés de nombreuses victoires. Voir Griffith qui s'était hissé dans la noblesse représentait une fierté pour le dure labeur qu'ils avaient tous accomplit. La jeune femme se rapprocha de son leader, regardant à son tour par la fenêtre.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu trouveras sur ce nom. S'il est en vie ou pas, s'il est dans le camp ennemi. Ça serait mieux d'ailleurs si c'est un noble du Tudor, j'aurais plus de chance de le croiser au combat et de le décapiter…

\- Et si la piste mène hors de cette guerre ?

\- …Je t'ai promis de rester à tes côtés pour que ton rêve s'accomplisse. Cette guerre n'est pas prête de se finir donc voilà ce que je te propose : si la paix vient un jour et que je n'ai pas trouvé cet homme sur le champ de bataille, je partirais.

-…Soit. »

Les yeux de Nerys virent un bref instant la mine contrite de Griffith avant qu'il n'aborde ce visage emplit de mystère. Elle aperçut également le fameux béhélit qu'il portait. Le Faucon blanc lui avait dit que c'était une vieille gitane qui lui avait donné lorsqu'il était plus jeune et qu'apparemment, cela l'aurait protégé des mauvais esprits comme Zodd. Nerys n'en n'était pas sûrs mais la forme du médaillon lui rappelait vraiment quelque chose. Elle secoua la tête pour évacuer ses pensées et prit congés de Griffith. Si Waul ne pouvait lui donner de réponses, elle les obtiendrait autrement…


	10. Chapitre10

**Chapitre X : Une flèche qui coûtera chère...**

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent, tout comme les premières feuilles qui se parèrent de leurs robes rouge ou orange de l'automne. Les derniers victoires qu'avait remporté la Brigade des Faucons leur avaient attribué une tâche réservée normalement à l'armée élite du Midland : ils furent en charge d'escortés le Roi lors de la chasse automnale traditionnelle. Ce rôle était incombé à la chevalerie du dragon blanc menée par le général Julius, frère cadet du Roi.

Les cors de chasses retentirent dans la plaine, tandis que les chiens rameutaient un renard qu'ils avaient débusqué vers les chasseurs. Sur leurs montures, les nobles participaient ou observaient de loin la chasse. Autour du domaine, les Faucons s'étaient répartis pour veiller à leur sécurité et aussi rabattre le gibier vers eux. Cependant cette activité n'était pas au goût de tous…

« Bordel ! S'énerva Guts. Pourquoi on doit se coltiner les passe-temps de nos chers aristocrates ? Quelle débilité !

\- On n'a pas le choix, expliqua calmement Judeau. Cela fait partie de notre travail. Et puis c'est bien plus relaxant que de faire la guerre, nos vies ne sont pas en danger au moins…

\- Je préfère manier mon gourdin.

\- Judeau a raison, répliqua Nerys. Faut penser à se reposer de temps en temps.

\- T'appelles ça se reposer courir après des renards !

\- La prochaine fois, on te déguise en ours pour que les nobles te tirent dessus. »

La blague fit rire les soldats présents avec eux, hormis un qui ne retenait pas sa rage contre l'attitude de Guts.

« Ha ! Tu ne penses qu'à ça ou quoi ! Lâcha avec énervement Corkus. La tâche qui nous a été confiée est prestigieuse ! Seul l'ordre du dragon blanc avait eu l'honneur de la garde de la chasse d'automne jusqu'ici ! C'est un privilège que peu ont eu ! C'est pour ce genre de privilèges qu'on a galéré nombre d'années sur les champs de batailles, qu'on a franchi nombre d'obstacles ! ET TU TROUVES QUE TOUT CA, C'EST DEBILE ?!

\- Corkus, on t'entend à l'autre bout de la plaine, fit remarquer Nerys pour calmer la situation.

\- Corkus, tenta Rickert.

\- Si tu aimes tant que ça manier l'épée, va le faire dans ton coin ! Abruti de boucher ! »

Corkus talonna son cheval pour s'éloigner. Guts demeurait silencieux, il tentait de garder une mine impassible cependant son regard meurtri n'échappa ni à Nerys ni à Caska. Néanmoins, cette dernière préféra reporter son attention sur Griffith qui tenait compagnie à la Princesse Charlotte, fille unique du Roi. La femme au teint sombre s'éloigna, laissant le reste de ses camarades, intrigués par son étrange comportement. Nerys l'observa avant de rejoindre Guts.

« Corkus a une grande gueule mais il n'a rien dans le pantalon. Ne tiens pas compte de ses propos…Bien que je le comprends un peu. »

Mais le guerrier ne répondit rien. Nerys échangea un regard avec Judeau et ensemble, ils haussèrent les épaules en soupirant. Soudain, un cri reporta leur attention sur leur leader. Le cri ne venait pas de lui mais de la princesse dont le cheval venait de s'emballer à cause d'un sanglier. La monture fonçait droit devant alors que Griffith chevauchait pour la rattraper. Les officiers des Faucons échangèrent un regard avant de se lancer dans la poursuite.

Nerys allait talonner son cheval lorsqu'une impression étrange la saisit. Elle sentit sa marque saigner comme indiquant un danger cependant elle savait que cela ne la touchait pas directement. Instinctivement, son regard se porta vers un groupe de noble. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'atmosphère qui l'étouffait, un pressentiment qui émanait d'eux…ou plutôt d'un seul homme. Voyant ses camarades déjà partis, elle les rattrapa, ne s'attardant pas sur cet étrange phénomène. Néanmoins, elle gardait à l'esprit ce qu'elle avait vu et sentit.

La Brigade chevaucha vers une rivière ou Griffith et Charlotte avaient disparu. Ils aperçurent au loin les deux chevaux et la jeune princesse. Mais la peur les saisit lorsqu'ils virent le Faucon blanc s'écrouler d'un coup sans raison apparente. Caska arriva la première, se précipitant vers lui et découvrit avec horreur une flèche enfoncée au niveau du cœur de Griffith. Le reste du groupe arrivèrent à leur tour, cherchant d'où pouvait provenir la flèche. Sur leurs gardes, Guts et Nerys scrutait les alentours mais ils ne virent rien. La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre, la marque avait saigné pour la prévenir du danger que courait Griffith…Mais pourquoi ?

Caska était déconcertée, ne sachant que faire lorsque la main de Griffith se leva vers elle pour la calmer. Tous les Faucons furent stupéfaits mais ravis de voir leur chef en vie. Ce dernier ôta doucement la flèche, l'examinant sans la toucher. Judeau et Nerys virent que quelque chose recouvrait l'embout.

« On dirait du poison, disait le blondinet.

\- Et il semble puissant, continua Griffith.

\- Mais comment ? S'étonna Nerys.

\- Grâce à lui, il m'a servi de bouclier. »

Griffith sortit son étrange médaillon. Ce dernier portait la marque de la flèche mais il n'avait pas été perforé. Nerys se tourna vers Guts, échangeant du regard, tandis qu'autour d'eux, les soldats criaient au miracle, que ce pendentif était porteur de chance. Cependant, les deux guerriers savaient que ce n'était pas une chance ordinaire, en se souvenant de ce qui s'est passé avec Zodd.

Guts décida de partir avec un groupe pour fouiller les fourrés aux alentours. Griffith rassura la princesse Charlotte qui s'excusait, pensant responsable de ce qui venait de se produire. Les autres Faucons pensaient alors que peut-être on ne visait pas leur leader mais la princesse. Nerys était septique lorsque la sensation la reprit à nouveau. Elle vit Griffith fixer un endroit de son regard perçant un bref instant avant de reporter son attention sur la flèche.

« Il va coûter chère, hein ? Murmura-t-il qu'elle seule et Caska entendirent. Ce poison… »

Les deux femmes se regardaient avant que Nerys fixa la direction. La marque avait cessé de saigner mais l'impression ne la quittait pas. Le leader s'adressa à son bras droit, lui demandant d'escorter la princesse auprès de son père et le rassurer que tout va bien, qu'il fait le nécessaire. Puis Griffith s'approcha de Nerys et lui tendit la flèche.

« Tu as sentit qui c'est, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Sentit ? Je n'en suis pas sûr.

\- Fis toi à ton instinct. Tu sais ce que tu as à faire.

-…Oui. »

Les yeux bleu-gris de la femme se plissaient, une lueur y brillait alors que ses doigts se refermaient sur la flèche.

Deux jours s'écoulaient, laissant place à une nuit claire où la Lune approchait de sa phase pleine. Guts traversait une des cours extérieurs que possédait le château, rejoignant une tour où se trouvaient les appartements de Griffith. Il faillit percuter quelqu'un qui arrivait dans un angle près de la porte.

« Oh ! Regardez ou…Nerys ?!

\- Guts ?! Fut étonnée cette dernière. Mais tu fais quoi ici ?

\- Griffith m'a mandé.

-…C'est impossible ! Rétorqua encore plus surprise la femme. Lui aussi m'a mandé et pour une bonne raison et tu ne peux être là.

-Je fais que suivre les ordres. »

Nerys était septique, puis elle réfléchit un instant avant de secouer la tête.

« Il nous convoque pour autre chose alors, en déduisit-elle à voix haute. Bon allons-y. A toi l'honneur.

\- C'est pas aux femmes en premiers ?

\- Toi ? Montrer de la courtoisie ? Griffith déteint sur toi. Mais honnêtement, vas-y d'abord j'ai pas envie de me faire poignarder en premier. »

Guts haussa un sourcil avant de comprendre l'allusion auquel elle faisait référence. Les deux guerriers grimpèrent un escalier en colimaçon avant d'arriver à une porte. Guts ne prit pas la peine de frapper et entra dans la pièce remplit de livres. Assit devant une écritoire éclairée par une chandelle, Griffith tourna la tête vers les deux arrivant, esquissant un sourire.

« Salut, lança le leader. Désolé de t'avoir fait déplacer à une heure si tardive, disait-il en s'adressant plus à Guts. Je suis à vous deux dans un instant, le temps que je mette ça au clair.

\- …T'as l'habitude de venir le voir tard dans la nuit, remarqua Guts en se tournant vers Nerys qui fermait la porte….Oh, je ne suis pas pour !

\- Pour pourquoi ? S'étonna la jeune femme.

\- Les plans à trois… »

L'homme se ramassa un coup de poing derrière la tête de la part de Nerys. Cela fit rire un instant Griffith qui restait concentré sur ce qu'il écrivait. Se massant le crâne, Guts observa les étagères d'un œil presque renfrogné.

« Tu les as tous lus ?

\- Oui, la plupart. Je ne peux pas devenir érudit uniquement en menant des guerres, répondit Griffith.

\- Y'en a qui devrait en lire, ça les rendrait moins bête, lança Nerys en fixant Guts.

\- Parce que tu sais lire, toi ?

\- Les nonnes du couvent où j'ai été recueilli m'ont appris l'art de l'écriture. J'aurai du finir comme servante auprès des nobles. J'aurais même pu en épousé un.

\- Vu ton caractère, je n'en suis pas sûr. »

Guts se prit un nouveau coup de la part de Nerys. Griffith tentait de rester concentré sur ses notes.

« Pour être honnête, lança ce dernier. Seule la moitié m'intéresse vraiment. Ils traitent d'histoire, de théologie, de philosophie, de science, de l'art de la guerre…il y en a même sur des sujets aussi étranges que la cuisine ou le maquillage… »

La liste était encore longue mais cela suffit à dégouter Guts qui affichait un visage comme écœurer. Cependant, cela n'échappa pas à Griffith qui lui tendit un livre, ouvrant sur une page contenant deux dessins.

« Yen a des comme ça aussi, continua Griffith en voyant la tête de son compagnon. Tu veux que je te le prête ? »

Nerys y jeta un coup d'œil et rougissait grandement en voyant que les images étaient des représentations du Kama Sutra.

« Gri...Griffith ?! Balbutia-t-elle en pensant à quelque chose.

\- N'aie crainte, je ne vous ai pas fait appelé pour ça, rassura le leader. Pour toi, j'ai autre chose. Le gros livre sur le pupitre, va à la page où il y a le marque-page. »

Alors que Guts décida de feuilleter le livre de Kama sutra, Nerys s'approcha du dit pupitre et l'ouvrit. Elle remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'un mémoire sur l'héraldique des plus grandes familles et les sous-branches. Elle tourna jusqu'à arriver à la marque-page et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant un blason paré d'une lance noire. En dessous, elle vit les mots "BlackLance" mentionnés dans plusieurs paragraphes.

La flamme de vengeance en elle venait de s'embraser sous l'excitation de tenir enfin une piste. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur Griffith. Elle parcourut le texte décrivant cette famille alors que derrière elle, Guts qui feuillait son livre s'adressa à leur chef.

« Et donc, pourquoi tu m'as…pardon, nous as appelé ? »

Griffith finissait de verser de la cire sur son document avant d'y apposer un cachet. Il se cala dans son fauteuil, comme réfléchissant, avant de se tourner vers Guts.

« J'ai envie que tu tues quelqu'un pour moi. »

Les paroles déstabilisèrent légèrement le guerrier qui ne s'y attendait pas. Mais celle qui réagissait grandement fut Nerys en se tournant vers eux, l'air effaré. Néanmoins, elle ne put dire quoique ce soit car Guts continua sur sa lancée.

« Que je tue quelqu'un ? Et qui donc ?

\- Le dauphin du trône du Midland : le comte Julius, chef de l'armée du dragon blanc. Et mon motif, le voici. »

Tirant le tiroir devant lui, Griffith en sortit la fameuse flèche qui avait failli lui coûter la vie.

« Pour les détails, poursuivit Griffith. Nerys va se faire une joie de t'expliquer.

\- Oh…Oh OH ! Une minute ! S'emporta la concernée. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Je croyais que personne d'autre ne devait être concerné par ses missions hormis moi !

\- Ses missions ? Releva Guts. Quelles missions ?

\- Tu aurais pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre de plus discret quand même, continua Nerys s'en porter son attention aux propos de Guts. Judeau par exemple, même Pippin ! Il est plus… »

Griffith se tourna dans sa direction et plongea son regard perçant dans le sien. Cela déstabilisa la jeune femme, une étrange sensation l'envahit. La gorge devint sèche, ayant perdu ses mots. Puis, elle baissa la tête en signe de soumission à un ordre silencieux venant de son leader. Elle soupira avant de se tourner vers Guts.

« La tentative de meurtre visait bien Griffith et non Charlotte, commença à expliquer Nerys. La flèche était imprégnée de poudre de fève de calabar. Il s'agit d'un poison mortel, même une simple égratignure peut conduire à la mort. Ce genre de produit n'est pas à la portée de n'importe qui. J'ai mené une enquête auprès des apothicaires de la ville, un seul en fournit et une seule personne lui en a acheté récemment. Un homme qui prétendait être le meilleur archer de l'ordre du dragon blanc. J'ai suivi cet homme et j'ai surprit des échos d'une violente discussion venant du bureau du comte Julius. Je n'ai pas pu tout saisir mais j'ai vite compris qu'il était question de la tentative d'assassinat.

-…Personne n'est au courant de ça, poursuivit Griffith. Guts, je veux que tu l'assassines. C'est une tâche sans rapport avec croiser le fer à la guerre. Un travail ingrat où l'échec est intolérable et où l'on ne doit être démasqué à aucun prix. Nerys sait de quoi je parle. Veux-tu accepter ? »

Guts et Nerys furent surpris que Griffith demande l'avis du guerrier pour cette tâche. La jeune femme n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix à l'époque ou le leader lui avait confié ses missions. Cependant, pourquoi choisir Guts ? Elle aurait très bien pu se débrouiller seule comme à son habitude.

Le guerrier soupira avant de prendre la parole.

« Tu me surprends, disait-il en s'adressant à Griffith. Tu n'avais pas à t'expliquer, il te suffisait de m'en donner l'ordre, comme à notre habitude. »

Griffith observa le guerrier avant de sourire doucement. Il se tourna vers Nerys dont le visage affichait sa contrariété.

« J'ai fait ce choix au cas où tu partirais plus tôt que prévu. Tu es la meilleure dans ce domaine, c'est pour ça que je veux que tu formes Guts.

\- Je t'ai dit que je partirais uniquement lorsque la guerre sera finie.

\- Même après, j'aurai probablement besoin de tes talents. On a un accord et je préfère palier à ton absence au cas où. »

Ils échangèrent un regard reflétant une discussion silencieuse avant que Nerys ne poussa un soupir.

« Très bien. Puis elle se tourna vers Guts. Par contre, tu es à mes ordres durant cette mission, c'est la seule condition.

\- J'ai pas le choix, tant que tu ne me demande pas de faire des trucs bizarres ?

\- Du genre ?

\- Genre…ça ! »

Guts montra une des pages du Kama sutra, ce qui lui valut un nouveau coup venant de Nerys. Les deux guerriers prirent congés de leur leader, descendant les escaliers pour rejoindre l'extérieur. La jeune femme était perplexe, elle ne comprenait pas les décisions de Griffith mais surtout, elle avait abdiqué devant lui sans attendre plus d'explications précise. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Se massant la joue ou il avait reçu le coup, Guts remarqua son attitude.

« Nerys ? Ça ne va pas ?

\- Si, ça va ! S'emporta la jeune femme sans le vouloir avant de se calmer. Excuse-moi, c'est juste que…sa décision me surprend et en même temps, pas tant que ça.

\- Hein ? J'ai du mal à te suivre.

\- Ce n'est pas grave…En revanche, j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose mais personne, hormis moi et Griffith sont au courant. Il ne faudra pas parler de cette mission, ni de ce que je vais te confier aux autres, d'accord ?

\- C'est un ordre ?

-…Non, une demande en tant qu'amie. »

Le guerrier leva un sourcil, il n'avait jamais vu Nerys ainsi. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Si j'en parle, j'irais en enfer.

\- Alors je t'y expédierais moi-même si ça arrive. »

Ils se regardaient avant de rire doucement. Puis, ils disparurent dans la nuit, cheminant ensemble vers leur mission…


End file.
